


【锤盾】上瘾

by sad_face_smile



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Thundershield - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_face_smile/pseuds/sad_face_smile





	1. Chapter 1

——————————————

复联大厦，托尼的观影之夜，几条长长短短的沙发上到处都歪着人，Thor和Steve和平时一样挤在一起，来自阿斯加德的金发神祇抱着一大桶爆米花，饶有趣味地看着巨大屏幕上的怪兽。

对哥斯拉不感兴趣的娜塔莎倚在克林特身侧的沙发扶手上，无聊地滑动着手机，忽然看到什么有趣事情似的拍了拍他，给他看了一眼手机上的照片，克林特哈哈大笑起来。

坐在地上的山姆扭头问道：“笑什么？”

克林特瞄了一眼Steve，将手机拿给山姆，上面是一张美国队长侧颜坚毅的海报，下面一排鲜红大字：“美国队长的超能力源自于他是一个99岁的virgin。”

山姆噗地喷了一地啤酒。

托尼立刻暴躁起来：“喂！你知道这块地毯有多贵吗？！”

克林特再次祭出手机，成功地让托尼的眼神从对着山姆出离愤怒，变成斜睨队长上三路下三路。

“吾友们，我没有理解到这一段情节的笑点在哪里？”Thor从不掩饰自己对中庭知识的向往，他很喜欢那些有趣的互相关联的所谓“梗”的知识，“谁能帮我讲解一下？Steven，你看出来了吗？”

几乎快要睡着的Steve忽然被点名，茫然地摇摇头，顺势站了起来：“呃……不知道，没喝的了吗？我去拿几瓶啤酒，谁还需要吗？”

“我！”

“给我拿两瓶，谢谢了队长！”

“三瓶！”

“Steve，顺便拿两桶冰淇淋吧，香草和草莓的，谢啦！”

“队长，冰库里有箱没开封的啤酒，直接搬那个来吧，尝尝鲜。”

“吾友，我也想要冰淇淋。需要帮助吗？”

“不用了，Thor，我自己去就行。”

眼看着队长被支走，托尼跳了起来：“所以说咱们的完美肉体队长真的是个virgin？”

“Stevie他确实比较保守，”巴基懒洋洋地拎起酒瓶，“我当年给他介绍女朋友从来没成功过。”

娜塔莎打了个响指，她终于可以不再怀疑自己的红娘素质了：“没错！我这都忙活了好几年了，每次约会都是没有下文！”

Thor面带茫然地左右看了看，所以他们在讨论的不是电影的笑点吗？

等等，所以说，吾友Steven还是virgin……

他若有所思地绷紧嘴唇，不过周遭昏暗，没人留意到这位异常沉默的阿萨神。

“他可能在等待，你知道，等一个对的人。”布鲁斯忍不住插话道，“在那之前，其他人都是将就。”

“布鲁斯说得对，Stevie他一直在守护着等待着自己的真爱……”巴基对好友的一切都无条件支持，“不是说我自己开放，就接受不了这种禁欲系的。说真的守身如玉真的带有一种古典气质……”

山姆嗤之以鼻，摇着头说：“只有没经验的人才会这么想吧！”

“说得好像你有经验似的……”巴基用脚戳了戳山姆的后背，“阿毛你还是virgin吗？”

“什么？WTF？怎么可能！追我的人……”

“阿毛你别打岔……”

“到底是谁在打岔！！”

“喂，Thor，阿斯加德的勇士会是virgin吗？”

“呃……我觉得不是，毕竟在阿斯加德，战后的狂欢宴会可不仅仅是吃饭喝酒而已……”Thor对此倒也不避讳，坦然道，“阿斯加德的勇士从不为自己的欲火感到羞耻，欢爱与美酒珍馐一样，是对在战斗中博尽全力之后的犒赏。”

“喔哦！令人浮想联翩的香艳场面啊！Thor，你参加过多少……”

面不改色的金发神祇摇了摇头：“这……我个人不喜……”

“哦我的天呐！雷神是个virgin！”

“所以雷神的超能力来自于他是一位一千五百岁的virgin！”

“……我不是……” 他反驳的话被淹没在一片怪叫中，不过Thor倒也不觉得尴尬，毕竟作为阿萨神族的自己尚非常年轻，并未到该纵情声色的年纪。

“复仇者联盟最强大的两个战士都是virgin！”

“三个，你忘了Hulk吗？”

“别把另一个我拖进这种话题，这让人非常非常不舒服……”

“但是！”托尼对此很明显还是有点意见，“说真的，当别人跟你提起一个令人生畏的英雄形象，你真的会脱口而出：‘嘿，他这么厉害，一定是个virgin’这种感叹吗？？那种撼天破地、强大无比的力量，你会觉得是来自于一个virgin吗？”

“是啊，你看哥斯拉可不是virgin。”山姆哼了一声。

“你怎么知道哥斯拉不是virgin？！”巴基差点把自己呛到，“你是怎么知道的？！”

山姆瞪大眼睛声嘶力竭地吼道：“你那是什么眼神！拜托哥斯拉有宝宝！哥斯拉宝宝！”

“好吧好吧……这倒是真的……”

“我的天呐哥斯拉跟谁生了个宝宝？”

“这真的是史上最糟心的闲聊话题。”

“不管怎么说，Steve需要来场约会。”

“不不不，他真正需要的是来一场干柴烈火的交配……”

“闭嘴阿毛！Stevie想怎么样就怎么样！你愿意和哥斯拉在一起是你自己的事！”

“WTF！！我什么时候说……”

“嘘！”

“啊！Steve！”

“哦，我要这个香草的。谢谢啦！”

“谢谢队长！”

“啤酒就好，谢谢。”

“Steve，这一大桶冰淇淋是我们做冰淇淋蛋糕的原材料！”

“啊，抱歉，我以为这是Thor给自己囤的那份。”

Thor将那个十斤装的巨型冰淇淋桶接了过来，魂不守舍地开始挖着吃。Steve在原位坐下，冷不防被身边那金发神祇攥住了手背。

雷神的手总是很温暖，此刻跟自己那拿了半天冷饮和冰淇淋的手相比，几乎有些灼人。Steve抬起头，幽暗的房间里，Thor那浅色眼珠亮极了，带着他一贯爽朗的笑意：“吾友，刚才你没在，他们谈起说这恶兽哥斯拉还生了个宝宝，我觉得甚是有趣，你可看过……”

Steve不知为什么忽然脸红心跳起来，Thor粗壮的大腿与自己紧紧挨着，之前被自己有意无意忽视掉的不属于自己的温热体温，此刻显得格外鲜明，隔着布料熨烫着他的皮肤，身体里的水份争相恐后地从毛孔中蒸腾出来，令他口干舌燥，不由自主地缓缓舔了舔发干的下唇，同时留意到Thor说话的声音越来越小，目光也随之移动到了自己的嘴上，反而像是自己在刻意诱惑一般。

这个认知令他很是困窘，几乎是瞬间就从沙发上弹起来，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔解释了几句话，大概是不好意思想起来什么事儿之类的，边说边匆匆离开了客厅区域，快速朝自己的房间走去。

Thor想也没想便起身扔下那桶冰淇淋，大步流星地跟上，在拐角处拦住了这明明什么都不知道就遵循本能落荒而逃的队长，扳过他的肩膀：“Steven，我……” Thor这才发现他并没有想好要说什么，“……我……”

金发神祇的眼睛在走廊明亮的光线下看起来蓝得那么纯净，不再暧昧的莹白灯光让Steve觉得自己内心那些突然冒出来的模糊欲望显得更加潮湿而不可见人，他想推开那只握住肩膀的手，却被更用力地捏紧了。

“吾友，是我误解了吗？”Thor问道，“你的眼中蕴涵着生命之光，充满了炙热、忍耐、和渴望，吾友Steven，你可是想要同我……”

“Thor。”Steve皱起眉打断他，“那只是生理反应。你，你非常英俊，我一时之间可能对你产生了不该有的……对不起，我并不想带给你困扰，就当没发生过好吗？”

“他们还说到你是个virgin，”Thor那低沉的声音谈起这个话题也显得异常自然而庄重，“吾友，不知为什么，这让我有些好奇。”

Steve没料到那群家伙已经把聊天的底线给彻底放飞到这个程度了，不免有些羞恼：“这不关任何人的事！”

“Steven，你该不会，是在害怕吧？”Thor看着他的脸色，缓缓松开了手，“抱歉，我逾矩了。不过如果你需要谈一谈，我……”

“不用，谢谢。”Steve暗暗咬了咬唇，“我不想谈。晚安，Thor。”

Thor回到客厅时，所有目光都集中到了他的身上。

“Thor，我们的美国队长怎么了？”

“他说他需要早点休息。”Thor决定把其他那几句对话都藏在心里，毕竟Steve说了，这不关任何人的事。

他心不在焉地坐下来继续看电影，但是身侧少了一个人的温度，雷神觉得这份冰品吃得自己越来越冷，到底还是放下冰淇淋桶，提前回了房间。

“难道这两个人……”

“不可能，Stevie可是直男。”

“Thor可不是普通男人……”

“嗯哼 ，他是个一千五百岁的virgin。”

“你们谁可以给这俩上一节生理卫生课？班纳博士？”

“……Hulk不高兴。”

“我们错了！！！”

————————————————


	2. Chapter 2

“毫无意义的赌局。”克林特打了个哈欠，“队长在冰川里面躺了七十年，现在他如果再坚持个七十年怎么办？真是糟透了的主意。”

“那你刚才干嘛不吭声？他们都跟水里憋了半小时了你再马后炮。”

娜塔莎翻过一页杂志，架在布鲁斯膝盖上的小腿晃了晃，半睡半醒的班纳博士“唔”了一声睁开眼睛：“结束了吗？”

“没呢，亲爱的。”

他摘下眼镜，捏了捏眉心：“他们都是属鲸鱼的吗？”

“安啦，睡你的午觉去吧！我倒是觉得不错。”娜塔莎笑着把布鲁斯推回去，接过他的眼镜扔在一边，“总得给这俩大金毛点事儿干干，培养一下感情。”

“怎么？索尔还没追上队长呢？”托尼懒洋洋地接过话题，“阿斯加德大王子不像这么拖泥带水的人啊？”

娜塔莎索性合上了杂志，极为真诚地替索尔打抱不平：“全纽约都知道雷神在追美国队长，大概只有史蒂夫那个单纯的处男看不出来索尔天天赖在这里跟进跟出的，其实是在追求他。”

克林特又打了个哈欠：“我真是想不明白，队长怎么会看不出来？索尔要真是个大金毛，就那个眼巴巴的架势，大尾巴都能摇成螺旋桨，代替锤子把他拽上天了。”

“说的也是，不过在水底怎么培养感情？连话都说不了啊。”托尼躺在泳池边的长椅上，眯着眼睛翻过身，“哎，我这里有两张明天晚上的VIP冰球票，半决赛，超级棒的位置，队长没准还能帮我接一个扫到观众席上的冰球回来。”

“哇！给我吧！我也能帮你捡冰球…”

“鹰眼同志，请有眼力劲儿好吗？”

“…………”

“Anyway，喝一扎啤酒再看一群没牙的壮汉打一场荷尔蒙爆棚的球赛，怎么样？总比这么着干瞪眼比憋气强多了吧？”

“拉倒吧，你明知道队长除了偶尔瞄一眼洋基队之外，从不看其他类型的球赛，索尔更是对地球上的体育项目一窍不通。”娜塔莎竖起一根纤细的手指摇了摇。

“是啊是啊！所以票还是给我……”

“别着急，要我说啊，他们现在没准儿已经渐入佳境了。赌一百美元，一切进展顺利的话，今晚索尔就能来个本垒打。”

“史蒂乎是个直的，比旗杆子还直。”沉默了半天的巴基终于憋不住了，提高声音反驳道，“你们只是没见过而已，他看到穿比基尼的漂亮姑娘时，下面那话儿还是会迅速立正站好的。他只是岁数大了，比较保守，他不是个弯的。索尔做他的外星大梦去吧，他绝对搞不定史蒂乎。”

“嗯哼，”山姆像是表演杂技一样一手拿了四瓶啤酒走了过来，“你知不知道除了弯的和直的之外，还有种可能是前后都可以用，可插可拔，非常随和，没有偏……”

“我他妈再也不想听到这句话了，”巴基从猎鹰手里拿过一瓶酒顺便还给他一个中指，“你给我收回去。”

“放轻松啦，巴基，”山姆嗤之以鼻，“管天管地，还管得到人家床上去吗？难道你是对同性恋有什么歧视吗？这也太不酷了吧，要知道就算是动物界里同性恋也是很常见的，比如大象族群里，有些成年大象就会豢养比自己体格小的同性爱人……”

“……为什么我办个泳池派对，却有个二货在这里讨论大象的同性爱人？”托尼一脸惨不忍睹的表情，“到底我为什么需要知道肯尼亚的某一头大象是不是同性恋？我是谁？我在哪儿？”

“我有种预感，阿毛其实是在跟我们隐晦地表达出柜的……”

“我不歧视，但是老子不喜欢男人！我喜欢妞！靓妞！前凸后翘的那种！”

“阿毛，咱们现场这前凸后翘的美人就不一定是妞。”娜塔莎意有所指，瞄了一眼侧躺着的托尼，“比如咱们的花花大少、美男子、慈善家、亿万富翁……”

“喂喂！怎么说到我头上来了！”托尼大声抗议，“前凸后翘谁能翘得过Captain American‘s Ass？再说，我觉得吧，史蒂夫是不是直的这件事根本就不重要，更重要的是索尔到底准备干什么？”

“大王子也到了自由恋爱的年纪了呗。”

“他可不是普通人，众所周知，他家是真的有王位要继承。咱们的美国队长胸再大，说到底也是个带把儿的，真的把他追上手，难道索尔的阿斯加德魔法可以弄大史蒂夫的肚子，给他生个金发碧眼的大儿子？”

“……这句话我他妈更不想再听到了！”巴基猛地坐起来，朝他比了两个中指。

泳池里此刻平静的水面之下，隐藏了一些缓慢涌动的暗流，原本闭目养神专心憋气的史蒂夫烦躁地吐出来几个气泡，忍不住睁开了眼睛。

那群人太过分了！

他从没像现在这样痛恨过自己卓绝的听力，即使隔着两米多深的水波，那些交谈呜呜哝哝都镀着反复折返的回声，但一字一句还是足够清楚地传入耳中。

而且从索尔的表情来看，他也听见了。

阿萨神差点喝了口泳池水，连忙绷紧嘴唇，滑稽地鼓起腮帮，一双蓝眼睛瞪得大大的，热腾腾的视线被水流卷动着，节奏缓慢地滑下美国队长筋骨结实的身躯，顺着沟壑深邃的肌肉线条，抵达那处平坦紧绷的小腹处，刁钻诡异地打了个转。

即使在水里，史蒂夫还是被这率直露骨的目光看看得耳朵都隐隐发烫了。羞恼之间他很不高兴地又吐出一串气泡，转过身向另一个方向游去，索尔连忙追了上去。

他其实不知道自己要做什么，然而心里那一股冲动促使他加了速，猛地攥住了史蒂夫的脚踝，将他拖回到身边。

史蒂夫吓了一跳，本能地蜷起腿，狠狠地朝对方肩上踹去，索尔轻而易举地旋身躲过，手上依然没有松开，拇指在他后跟凸起的跟腱上捏了捏。

身材高大挺拔的美国队长，脚踝竟然纤细至此，雷神的大手可以轻松地环过一圈还有富余，单薄皮肤被精致的骨骼撑开，摸起来滑溜溜的质感妙不可言。索尔很有那么一点爱不释手，不知不觉就胆大包天地放肆起来，另一只手顺势捧住了史蒂夫那一截纤长的小腿肚，一路揉捏向北的动作掺杂了过份狎昵的意味。

所以说无论是人还是神，都不可以得意忘形。索尔这一时间神魂荡飏，不防便被出离了愤怒的史蒂夫重重一拳砸在侧脸，彻底破了功，呛了一大口水，狼狈不堪地挣扎着浮到水面上，咳嗽得眼泪鼻涕都飙出来了。

稍候了一会儿，水里的那最后一位挑战者也“哗啦”一声跳上了泳池畔。他脸上并没有胜利的喜悦，倒也不显得气恼，只是平静地扫了在场所有人一眼，拎起浴巾擦了擦头发：“明天上午挨个来找我。”

刚才还在吱哇怪叫的复仇者们立时静了下来。

史蒂夫一边往外走，一边轻描淡写地抛下四个字：“月度考核。”

“克林特。”

“嗯？”

“票归你了。”

“我谢谢你，明天晚上谁还有命去看球赛啊？”

“索尔，想看冰球赛吗？”

“谢谢，吾友，不用了。”索尔看了一眼史蒂夫消失在拐角的背影，忽然露出一个微笑，“不过，现在能否给吾解释一下，什么叫做本垒打？”

———————————


	3. Chapter 3

“史蒂文，”索尔敲了敲房门，“史蒂文？”

门里传来的脚步声啪嗒啪嗒的，是那种湿润的踩着水汽的动静，索尔低下头，说不清为什么，他很想再看看那不怎么见天日的、白皙骨感的脚。

所以史蒂夫一开门，首先印入眼帘的就是索尔那垂头丧气似的姿态，湿淋淋的金色长发一丝一缕地粘在赤裸的肩背上，看起来有那么一点可怜兮兮的无辜。

“对不起。”索尔决定用这句话当开场白，“刚才……”

“你喜欢我什么？”史蒂夫直白地打断他。

既然玻璃纸都被那群人点破了，他也不想继续揣着明白装糊涂。

“……能进去说吗？”

向来坦诚无畏、有话直说的金发神祇难得显露出一些迟疑的表情，两只手紧张地搓来搓去。

史蒂夫侧过身，把这活像只落水了的大金毛放进屋，眼前一花，仿佛真的看到了他背后那个乖巧地摇来摇去的大尾巴。

啧。

正直严肃的美国队长轻微皱了一下眉，把视线从雷神那宽厚强壮的后背挪开，脑子里想的些什么乱七八糟的废料？

都是被他们闹的。

真是无聊。

他决定明天把那群闲人一个个操练到死。

关上门之后，史蒂夫的手却没有立刻离开，犹豫了几秒钟，果断反手一拎将门反锁上。

那“咔嗒”一下的落锁声在安静的房间里显得异常突兀，索尔的脚步一顿。

“吾友，虽然……呃……”

“说吧，我听得见。”

史蒂夫也是刚回到房间，还没来得及洗澡，来的又是个男人，他懒得遮遮掩掩，就这么神态自若地随手褪去泳裤走进浴室。

“………………”

猝不及防收获了满眼的美景，索尔眼前仿佛数十万束流星火焰齐发，准备好的那些漂亮言辞全部被传送去了诸神的金殿，一句也没给他剩下。

白色的泡沫从头发上冲下来，史蒂夫听到背后传来的动静，手在眼睛上揉了揉，对跟进来的雷神说：“稍等一下，我马上就好。”

终于从充血的大脑里挖掘出了些想说的话，但是索尔还是觉得咽喉干得要命，勉强清了清嗓子。

“这次也是吗？”

“是什么？”史蒂夫没有听懂这句没头没尾的问题，疑惑地从哗啦哗啦的水帘里探出头问道。

“上次你说，你认为我非常英俊，所以产生了男人都会有的反应。吾友史蒂文，现在你……”

索尔抬了抬下巴，扫了一眼史蒂夫全无遮拦的身体，嘴角弯起了一个显得有些害羞的笑容，“……也是这个原因吗？”

暖黄的灯光被神祇的双肩扛了起来，在史蒂夫的眼前降下一片阴影，他关上花洒，接过索尔递上来的毛巾。浴室里的蒸汽影影绰绰笼罩了视线，多了这么一层暧昧的间隔，史蒂夫没有上次那么困窘的感觉，只从鼻子里发出一声小小的嗤笑：“呵……”

“既然如此，那么……”

“那么？”史蒂夫突然感到有点紧张，不由自主地后退，背脊靠在冰凉光滑的瓷砖上，定定地注视着步步逼近的雷神。

“如果你不喜欢，我现在就出去。”索尔体贴地停了下来。

“……”美国队长那双明亮的浅蓝色眼睛睁得很大，微微扩散的瞳孔里幽暗深邃，隔了一小会儿才摇摇头，眉心出现了一道深深的纹路，“谈不上喜欢不喜欢。”

“史蒂文，中庭的习俗看起来甚是开放，但是巴恩斯中士说，你与他们都不同，你只希望将自己的身体留给真心爱上的那个人。”

“我没有在守身如玉，这个说法太奇怪了。”史蒂夫皱起眉，他本来打算放过那唯一没有口嗨自己的挚友，现在看来，果然巴基的名字也得记到小本本上，“我只是很忙。”

“哦？那么吾友现在有时间吗？”

————————

山姆实在憋不住，决定将这个被所有人不约而同刻意忽视的现状戳出来。

“为什么没有人想着去叫一下队长？”

“你去？”

“凭什么是我去？还是你去吧。”

“娜塔莎，你去吧。”

“我脚上的指甲油还没干。”

“谁选的片？为什么要看《悲惨世界》？”

“我选的，应景。”巴基幸灾乐祸地说。

“看你笑这么开心，你去叫队长吧。”

“懒得起来，平时不都是索尔去叫他的么？”

“那么下一个问题来了，索尔呢？”克林特奇怪地环顾四周，“每次电影之夜他都是最积极的，怎么今天到现在还没听到他那低音炮似的笑声？”

“贾维斯，索尔在他的房间里吗？”

“Sir，雷神大人不在他的房间里。”

“贾维斯，从什么时候起，你开始叫他雷神大人了？”

“Sir，上次雷神大人说如果再称呼他为惊爆点，他就召唤闪电炸了斯塔克大厦。为了纽约市的安全，我认为人工智能也应该学会能屈能伸。”

“……提醒我明天就开始设计避雷针。”

“好的，Sir。”

“那队长呢？他在自己房间里吗？”

“巴顿特工，罗杰斯队长关闭了他房间内的通讯和智能系统。不过根据走廊的监控显示，他回房间之后没有再出来过。”

“我有一个大胆的推测……”

“你是说两个大金毛真的……”

“不……”

“贾维斯……”

“Sir，罗曼诺夫特工的猜测可以得到事实证据的支持。雷神大人进入罗杰斯队长的房间后也没有再出来过。”

客厅里没人再说话，只剩下电影里金发小姑娘的歌声。

“…层云之上有一座英灵殿…”

“…梦境会将我送去那边…”

“…神殿之内有一位守护神…”

“…拥抱着我向我轻唱晚安…”*

—————————————

“史蒂文，你还好吗？”

“……嗯。”

索尔将身体发软的队长向上拽了拽，直接推倒在床上，倾身而下想要亲吻他的唇却落了空。史蒂夫喘息不定，却还是嫌弃地偏过脸，目标明确地提肘顶开了他：“……先去漱口。”

“……”金发神祇不免感到委屈，“这都是你自己的味儿……好吧好吧……”

面对这么坚定的眼神，索尔知道为了来日方长，还是不要得寸进尺的好。他满心不忿地在眼前白皙结实的手臂上狠狠咬了一口，趁对方吃痛缩手的功夫，用长满了硬硬胡茬的下巴颏在史蒂夫的脸上碾了一圈儿，扎得他直哼唧，这才心满意足地翻身下来，大摇大摆地去了浴室。

史蒂夫伸了个懒腰，困意袭来粘住了双眼。空气里属于雷神的清淡气息像是一波暖暖的海浪，将脑子里七七八八的模糊念头荡濯一空。他久违地感到了彻底的安心和放松，一头沉入了无梦的黑甜睡眠。

索尔回来就看到那个自己吃饱了就不顾别人死活的队长大人，已经双手垫在脑后睡得香喷喷的，红潮未散的脸透着粉色，在这个姿势下全然舒展的赤果身躯看得神也忍不住血脉偾张。

“…………”

很可爱，但也很可恨啊。

他只得向自己的小兄弟道了个歉。

“下次吧，伙计…我知道，你还有我。”

—————————————


	4. Chapter 4

昨天睡得比往常早了许多，于是史蒂夫的生物钟也被过度安逸的睡眠拨快了，这会儿才凌晨四点，他就已经醒了。

身边那个神背对着他还在熟睡，又缓又沉的呼吸声伴随着身体深陷床褥中极其细微的窸窣作响，在史蒂夫敏锐的听觉里被无限放大。

原来索尔也会睡觉。

而且平时看起来存在感超强的那么大一只雷神，睡相还挺老实，两个体型都很宽阔的大男人，竟也整宿相安无事地分享了这张不算太宽敞的大单人床。

昨天……

史蒂夫皱了皱眉，心里有一点懊恼，昨天晚上怎么就直接睡着了？太没礼貌了，应该帮索尔解决一下的。

他喜欢我什么？到底也没说清楚。

不过想想也能猜个八九不离十。

虽然对自己来说，超级士兵极为强壮、灵活、柔韧的身体，只是件很好用的工具罢了，但戎马之中成长起来的雷神索尔，估计却碰巧发现美国队长这血清缔造出来的战士之躯很对胃口。

史蒂夫不喜欢被人觊觎，但是他也得承认，得不到纾解的身体会积累出过载的压力。

而一个不归属地球伦理范围内的半神，彼此信任可以互助互利，从各种角度上来说都是个不错的选择。虽然性别上不算太理想，好在索尔实在是男女通吃的俊美不凡，自己也没什么可挑剔的。

还没到日常的起床时间，史蒂夫无所事事地盯着天花板。这种什么都不需要思考的空白时间总会给他带来失控的脆弱感，灵魂深处那无处可归的漂泊感并没有随着复联队伍的建立而消失，史蒂夫知道自己缺失了些重要的东西。

“唔……嗯？”身边传来含糊的一声咕哝，索尔翻了个身，床垫随着他的动作晃动了一下，史蒂夫偏过脸，正好对上神祇缓缓睁开的双眼，梦境的湿润模糊了那令人心悸的深海蓝。

“……史蒂……”看起来他还是没睡醒，眼皮很快又耷拉下来，但是嘴角却弯弯地翘着，口中吐出几个音节，然后胡乱一伸手，把呼唤着的那个人扒拉到怀里，用沉甸甸的身躯半压着他。

源源不断传来的灼热体温不一会儿就让他出了一身汗，史蒂夫勉强又忍耐了几分钟，眼看对方没有自觉让开的打算，只好自己使了点力气，手脚并用从那沉得要命的身体底下钻出来。

“唔……”

半睡半醒的索尔不像平时那么克制力度，长臂霸道地使劲一紧，从后边拦腰抓住他，再一次密密实实地把人罩住了。

“……”

史蒂夫被箍得一口气差点儿上不来，雷神的体重比看起来还要沉得多，全部坠下来的感觉跟背上扛着一台卡车似的。

而且这卡车还是个带把儿的。

他昨天没来得及套上衣裤就睡着了，此刻两人坦诚相对，那比主人觉醒得更早的大家伙也就毫不客气地找准了合适位置抵住，蓄势待发地弹动了几下。

史蒂夫纠结起来。

作为一个大男人，实在是不太情愿当下面那个，但是经验匮乏的他，本能地更不乐意像索尔昨天那样混不吝地直接上嘴。

只不过要是只动动手的话，好像又显得太过敷衍，够不上礼尚往来。

没等他这一轮糟糕的思想斗争得出结论，睡眼惺忪的阿萨神却已经放开了他，猛地翻身下了床。

“索尔？你……”

“……唔？”索尔头也不回，“先等会儿…”

“可……”史蒂夫话没说完，浴室的门已经“哐”地一声关紧了。

索尔是去做什么了？

那我应不应该跟进去？

他出来之后我们该干什么？

那群闲人送我的套放哪儿了？

我的尺码大概索尔也用不了吧？

所以还是我用好了，就这么定了👌。

但是那玩意儿有保质期吗？

无数问号在史蒂夫头上飞转。

早知道这么麻烦，昨天果然还是应该直接拒绝他。

索尔折腾半天好不容易把热度降下来，出来却看到史蒂夫还是一动不动地维持着之前那个惹人犯罪的姿势，光溜溜软萌萌地趴在床上。

为了不在这种不清不楚不尴不尬的立场下一时冲动伤到你，我特意跑去洗了个冷水澡，你就不能趁机动动你那金贵的小胖手把内裤给我穿上？？！！

欲求不满又想演好坐怀不乱的雷神大人急火攻心，怒气冲冲地在史蒂夫身边坐下来，照着那著名的美国翘臀上就是狠狠的一巴掌。

“啪！”

白皙的皮肤上立刻烙下一个鲜红的大手印，史蒂夫“啊”了一声，转过脸露出来的一双蓝绿色的眼睛瞪得大大的，里面又是窘迫又是愤怒：“你干什么？！”

“你竟还义正严辞地问我意欲何为？史蒂文！”那屁股上肌肉扎实的弹润手感确实好极了，但索尔还是觉得气没消，扬起胳膊又是一巴掌要朝另一半拍下去，“你可有些自觉？你知不知道……”

史蒂夫身手矫健向后一仰，躲过了他的手，一脚把坐在床沿的索尔踹了下去。

美国队长那双筋骨勻停的长腿可绝不是摆设，复联队伍里能用肉身扛得住他这一记飞踹面不改色不吐血的，有一个算一个，除了浩克模式的班纳博士，也就是雷神大人了。

索尔坐在地上思考了一会儿神生。

史蒂夫·小倔驴·处男·罗杰斯队长。

他可真是自己的一劫。

但是越来越喜欢他了怎么办？

…………………

山姆整理了一下护腕，朝坐在旁边端着奶昔的索尔打了个招呼：“早啊。”

“早上好，猎鹰。”

向来衣冠楚楚的雷神大人今天没有穿铠甲，而是一身T恤仔裤的便装，金发在脑后绑了个揪揪，刮得薄薄的胡茬让他莫名暴露出了一些略带违和的青葱感，眼梢眉角透着股弧度微妙的甜蜜笑意。

果然被爱情滋润过就是不一样。

红发姑娘朝刚刚落地的钢铁侠伸出一只纤纤小手：“愿赌服输，拿钱来。怎么样？比你那个什么球赛有效率多了吧？”

“切，欠着。”托尼在金属面罩下翻了个白眼，“老冰棍也太经不起挑逗了，不过就是在水里摸了摸脚脖子就给撩走了，早知如此哪儿轮得到索尔啊……”

“就队长那个格斗素质，我请问一下亲爱的斯塔克先生，还有谁能在水下摸摸他的脚脖子？”

“……”

“索尔，你不需要月度考核？”克林特从雷神身边的小碟子里顺走了几块香草曲奇，“怎么还不换衣服？”

“我昨天考过了。”索尔的表情里有那么一点隐晦的沾沾自喜，“史蒂文亲口跟我说，我做得很好，今天可以休息一天。”

训练大厅里的所有人闻言倒抽一口冷气。

正在此时史蒂夫拿着文件夹走了进来，穿过鸦雀无声的人群，两个纵身拽着栏杆翻上了二楼的平台，身姿敏捷，看起来毫无酸痛的痕迹。

“我真没想到，真的，真没想到……”山姆的三观显然受到了一定程度的创伤，“我单想到他们会搞到一起，我没想到会以这种方式搞到一起……这把一切都改变了，我的老天鹅啊……”

“万万猜不到啊……不愧是复联最刚的队长……”

“虽然这么说有点对不起史蒂乎，但就算是我也觉得有哪里不太对劲……”

“不对，一定是我起床的姿势不对。”

守着一堆吃吃喝喝准备围观看热闹的索尔现在只觉得后背发毛，那群人看他的神色都怪透了。

吾友史蒂文说得对，这群人确实太闲了，需要好好操练一下。

————————————


	5. Chapter 5

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

山姆死死扣住索尔的手臂，一边咆哮一边挣扎着升上高空，跌跌撞撞地降落在复联大厦的停机坪，刚收好翅膀就“啪叽”一声趴下了。

跟雷神大人相比，超级士兵史蒂夫简直算得上身轻如燕。

“你他妈不是说今天你休息吗？！”

“我确实是休息啊。”

悠闲自在扮演一个合格秤砣的索尔掸了掸皱起来的袖子。

“……你们阿斯加德人的身体到底是用什么材质做的？老天呐，你的重量就像是刚把巴基煮了当早饭吃掉的队长！”

“你……你刚才说史蒂乎把谁煮了当早饭吃？”巴基阴沉着脸出现在停机坪上，气喘吁吁地一拳把正要爬起来的山姆夯回到地面上。

“嗷！不要压我的肩膀！”山姆痛苦地给了他一肘，“你怎么在这里？”

“史蒂乎怕你吃不饱，让我来给你加餐。”巴基单臂箍住猎鹰的脖颈，从停机坪又跳了下去。

“巴基，太慢了，足足慢了一分十二秒。”

“复联大厦有七十九层，史蒂乎，比上次那个高了二十三层。”

“我意思是你比我慢了一分十二秒。”

耳返里的声音和背后传来的话语重叠在一起，索尔转过身看见史蒂夫轻巧地从更高一层的梯井上方跳到自己旁边。浓烈的正午阳光热度惊人，笔直倾泻而下的光芒照得他眯起眼睛，唇上都覆了一层细密的小汗珠。

真是越看他越觉得喜欢，索尔伸手把人揽进怀里，亲昵地碰了碰他的鼻尖。

比起昨天晚上那毫不拖泥带水的直奔主题，他们的这第二次接吻反倒是显得格外清纯柔煦，雷神干燥的嘴唇轻描淡写地在汗湿的皮肤上蹭过，带来一阵酥麻的电流。

史蒂夫浑身一僵，似乎是没搞清楚状况，微微蹙眉从这个拥抱里抽身而退，睫毛掀动了几下：“……呃？”

“你们这群深井冰！ ”山姆·一直在拎人·威尔逊悲愤交加地怒吼道，“我负责的是空中信息搜集和轻火力支援！不是装载直升机！”

“这件事考察的是你们的默契程度。”史蒂夫错开了金发神祇那比烈日更焯烫的目光，抬手按下耳返，“克林特？”

“Aya，aya，队长大人，货物装载上了。”刚从立体反狙击测试场地中爬出来的克林特脑子还在天旋地转，驾驶飞机的手都在抖，回头看了一眼狼狈不堪摔进后舱的两个人，“这就回基地了，托尼呢？”

“刚才没盯住，让他跑了。”史蒂夫叹口气，“娜塔莎，麻烦你跑一趟斯塔克集团把他给我抓回来。剩下各位，下午两点之前把自检报告发给我，三点在大厦集合，准备接收明天的任务简报。”

几个被花样百出操练了一上午的复仇者们没人还有力气耍嘴皮子，耳返里静悄悄的。

终于等到一小会儿独处的机会，索尔若有所思地看了一眼史蒂夫的背影。

即使同床共枕过，怎么那距离感竟半分也没减少？

“索尔，你刚才的意思是？”

没想到竟然是史蒂夫主动提起了这事，索尔一怔：“你不喜欢？”

“不合适。”史蒂夫直截了当地点了一下头，“时间，场合，都不合适。”

“那，人物呢？”索尔并没气馁，上前一步追问道，“人物，合适吗？”

“这不重要。”史蒂夫始终背对着他，平铺直叙道，“私人的事情不能侵扰到工作时间里来。”

————————

“这种……咳咳咳……这种杂鱼任务能不能不要再送到我们……咳咳！！我们这里来了？”借要召开董事会的理由逃脱月度考核的托尼一回到大厦，就被史蒂夫逮住按着脖子做了一百个Burpee和一百个土耳其起立，喘到满嗓子能飚出血沫，半死不活地在会议桌上挺尸。

“明天早上八点整出发。”史蒂夫无视了那番牢骚，“顺利的话中午之前就可以搞定他们了，还有问题吗？”

“史蒂文。”一直沉默地坐在旁边的索尔忽然按住了史蒂夫的手，在他的拇指关节处轻轻摩挲了几下，“稍等，吾友。”

在场所有人的目光齐刷刷地对准了他俩，惟独当事人却没事儿人一样面不改色，仿佛并没有注意到雷神的小动作。

“嗯？有需要补充的吗？”

“哦，不是这个。”这金发的大个子满怀歉意地压低了声音，“只是刚才海姆达尔传来神域的讯息，明天吾须赶回阿斯加德……”

“没关系，这次任务级别不高，你可以不参加。”史蒂夫点点头，却感觉到手上一紧。

他又看了索尔一眼，像是读出了那双蓝眼睛里呼之欲出的渴望，犹豫了一秒钟，又点点头：“今晚我有空。”说完他环顾了一下四周，“那么大家还有什么问题吗？”

“有！”面前齐刷刷举起了一片小树林。

史蒂夫的额角爆出一个💢形的青筋：“大家还有什么跟明天的任务有关的问题吗？”

“没有……”充满求知欲的小树林被队长的一记严厉的眼刀瞬间砍伐殆尽。

——————-

虽然早上被当成小孩打的那一下多少有点伤自尊，史蒂夫到底不是个扭扭捏捏的姑娘家，对此看得很开，过了那一小会儿的不自在，这事儿也就抛在脑后。

雷神大晚上的如约登门，他便自作主张地认为这是继续“互助互利”来了。

“你先坐会儿，我去洗个澡。”

索尔自觉地背过身，在沙发上坐定，但还是忍不住从显示器的屏幕倒影里瞟了一眼。

史蒂夫果然还是那样，一边走路一边脱，衣服全都扔进旁边的洗衣篮里，一脸坦然地消失在浴室门后。

这种对自己身体大大方方全无所谓的态度有种孩子气的纯净感，却又格外撩人，索尔不免心猿意马起来，几乎快要忘记自己来这里的初衷，小兄弟已经自顾自地立正站好了。

但这不是自己想要的。

他今天思考了大半天，终于找到了格外介怀之处。史蒂夫绝对是个正常男人，嘴上不矫情，身体也很诚实，该有的反应一点不缺，甚至敏感度还相当高。

但那果然如他自己所说，完全是生物基础反应，他对此毫无偏好，能解决问题就行。

不在意对方是谁，是什么，不需要温存，不在意前因，不思虑未来。

索尔回忆起那被自己主导的亲吻，史蒂夫无所事事的嘴唇，平淡无波的双眼，和始终垂在身体两侧的手臂。

就像在战场上交托的后背，及时抛掷过来的盾牌，耳返里一句简短的“copy”。

仅是配合，绝非动情。

“你想怎么进行？”史蒂夫那一头浅金色的头发被他用毛巾揉擦得乱蓬蓬的，白色背心上晕染了几处潮湿的印痕，整个人裹挟着一团热呼呼的水汽走到索尔跟前，在他对面的脚踏凳上坐了下来，“要么先接吻吧？”

这看起来真像是有点强迫症，接吻前还要刷牙漱口，索尔闻到他呼吸中那股清洁的百香果味儿，表情空白了一瞬，眼睛里那浅色的亮点忽地暗了：“什……什么？”

“呃……”史蒂夫原本单手支着膝盖的前倾被一个陡然间背脊挺直的姿势取代，“我……以为你今晚来找我就是要……对不起，我误会了。”

空气一时间凝固了。

“史蒂文，吾友，”索尔皱起眉，他的脸上显出一种深沉的不安，“我不是想要这段关系……成为…成为……”他几乎找不到更合适的表述方式，只得含糊其辞，“……成为仅限于消遣发泄的……那种……那种……”

史蒂夫恍然大悟似地说：“我不是要把你当成玩物。”

“…………”

金发神祇叹息了一声双手捂住脸，这段对话的趋势真是太奇怪了。

到底这个毫无经验的小家伙哪里来的自信，认为自己可以使得一千五百岁的雷神沦为玩物呢？

偏偏我还被这一派天真吃得死死的。

索尔又是好气好笑又是莫名心疼。

他的队长总是那么刚强坚韧，有原则，懂怜悯，再厚重的责任也能眼都不眨一下就义不容辞地扛过来。

可骨子里明明就还是个男孩。

迟钝的不谙爱情的男孩。

“对不起，这件事情我以为……”

“不，很抱歉。”索尔摇了摇头，“是我逾矩在先。”

史蒂夫不知所措跟着站了起来，那金发的半神看起来心灰意冷，已经转身往门口走去。天生的体格放在那里，即使他不想，那脚步声也迈得沉重极了，像是用神锤一下一下砸在心头。

“索尔？”这一句呼唤很轻，被合上的门关在了屋里，大概是传不到对方耳中了。史蒂夫在原地愣了一会儿，一直放在睡裤兜里的手缓缓抽了出来，一长一方两件东西从掌心滑落在地上，银色铝箔纸反射出的光线刺痛了眼睛，被他烦躁地一脚扫到旁边。

看来是，白准备了呢。

屋子里变得过分安静，史蒂夫双腿卸了力，一屁股坐在索尔刚待过的沙发上，那暖烘烘的温度还没散。

这种情况下自己该感受到些什么？

史蒂夫试图为此找一个定义，但是心里却空无一物。

没有锁的房门忽然被人从外面推开，刚刚离开的雷神又步履匆匆地走了回来，居高临下地看着他的队长，摸小狗似的揉了揉那一头潮湿的浅金色短发，手顺着通红的耳廓滑下来。

美国队长的脸上有很多锐利的地方，但是他的下巴却是肉鼓鼓的，此刻乖顺地落在雷神粗粝的手指间，像是这样就可以把史蒂夫·罗杰斯不为人知的脆弱一面拿捏住了一般。

心里那层发软的怜爱还是占据上风，打败了想要撕破虚假情爱的理智，阿萨神缓慢地俯身凑过去：“你说得对……”他微笑着，一阵温热的鼻息吹拂在那对于男人来说过分白皙的脸颊上，“先接吻吧。”

史蒂夫张开了嘴，一个字都来不及说出，便被堵了回去。

————————————


	6. Chapter 6

索尔万分庆幸自己选择回来了，不然史蒂夫大概会很恨自己吧。

“你这……”

“我之前洗澡的时候已经准备过了。”史蒂夫面朝下趴着，说什么也不肯翻过身，只抬起一只手，把刚才从沙发底下捡起来的东西举起来，脸埋在枕头里闷闷地说，“你直接戴上……然后就，就那什么……进来就可以。”

索尔没料到这些事儿居然都让这个一本正经的处男抢先准备好了，接过套的动作就不免有些不好意思，讨好地亲了亲史蒂夫害羞得发烫的耳朵，小声问道：“……谢谢，怎么这么乖？”

“不客气，应该的，礼尚往来。”

“…………”

雷神大人决定暂时忽视这句话里有话的暗示，手上动作没停，继续问道：“用了几根手指？”

“……”史蒂夫偏过脸瞄了他一眼，没理解这句话有什么意义，不过依然老老实实地回答道，“三…啊……”

话没说完，索尔便径直把手指如数伸进去，试探着转动了几下：“你觉得够吗？”

史蒂夫感觉涨得疼，有点不甘心地撇撇嘴：“……理论上再多一根手指没什么意义，无论是形态还是角度都不合适，反正都够不上你那个不科学的尺寸……嘶……怎么你的手好像也比我的大……”

在这种时候，连声音都直发抖了，居然还能有条有理地认真回答问题，索尔忍笑忍得差点破功，从后面把人搂在怀里，手上又使劲揉了揉他：“比你da的可不只是手呢，怕不怕？”

“少废话。”史蒂夫不耐烦地用手肘向后捅了捅他，“快点，抓紧时间。”

准备了一肚子的温柔没地方发挥，索尔在他的脖颈处亲了亲：“喜欢快点儿的？”他调整了一下姿势，心有余悸地用力固定这个爱尥蹶子的小倔驴，“那等会儿你可别哭啊。”

………………………………

………………………………

可结果还是把人弄哭了。

索尔有点懊恼地从身上把胡乱挣扎的史蒂夫拔下来，看他别别扭扭地扶着腰在床边晃了半天才站稳，脸上那点恼怒被满眶的泪水泡得毫无威慑力。

“史蒂文……”

“……我都说了先别动让我缓缓！”

我的宝贝队长，那种时候谁能忍得住一动不动啊。索尔委屈巴巴地伸手想把他捞回床上：“我看你明明挺舒服的……”

“舒服个%^&#！你老往那个&k¥*&撞，但是我刚%^&*完，那*&^%^根本hard不起来，超TM难受啊！#$%^&下次我要把你(&^%T，再Y*&^$#……”

连这种话都爆出口了，可见是真的愤怒到胡言乱语口不择言了，生理性的泪珠还在吧嗒吧嗒地往下掉，史蒂夫抹了一把脸，气呼呼地推开索尔的手自己进了浴室。

索尔把用过的东西打了个结揉成一团抛进垃圾桶里，向后靠在床头，努力克制自己想要跟进去追加一场的念头，虽然自己还远远没有满足，但是对方毕竟是第一次。

史蒂夫再次出来时连续打了两个哈欠，无精打采地缩回床上，背对着索尔躺下，“啪”地一声关了灯。

金发半神目前稍微有点恐慌，担心这一次弄过分了真的下不为例了，赶紧做小伏低地挨了过去：“吾友……”

“明天我还有任务。”史蒂夫没回头，肩膀向前侧了侧躲开他的手，“要节制。”

“我不是……”索尔无奈地发现自己在史蒂夫的心里大概已经成了禽兽的代名词，“我就是想抱抱你。”

“哦，那抱吧。”

虽然不太理解自己一个硬邦邦的大男人有什么可抱的，但这算是情人的合理要求。史蒂夫歪了歪头，让索尔把手臂穿过来垫在自己脑袋下面，顺手摸了摸他极为健壮的肌肉，心里忽然冒出一个念头，“用普通的兵器能切开你的皮肤吗？”

“……角度和力度合适的话，能。阿斯加德人比中庭人结实许多，但并不是刀枪不入。”索尔忐忑不安地回答道。

难道史蒂夫需要捅自己一刀才能解恨？

虽说这样也不是没得商量吧……

总被这个那个捅，早就习惯了……

雷神满怀惆怅地为自己默哀一秒钟。

“你身上没什么伤痕，”史蒂夫的声音含糊起来，“但就算是神，受伤也会感觉到痛苦吧。”

“当然，神和人并没有什么分别。”索尔吻着他的头发，“我们也会生老病死，爱恨纠缠。”

“……”史蒂夫静了很久，索尔以为他已经睡着了，也放松地闭上了眼睛。

半梦半醒中他感觉到他的队长怕冷似地往自己怀里靠了一下，轻轻叹了口气。

————————

“你是说史蒂夫找你问……问了那什么……卧槽！”

“不仅仅是问……”巴基一脸憔悴不堪回首泪两行，“我一条龙服务，陪小史蒂乎去那家专门用品商店买了一堆……真他妈开了眼……”

“楼下便利店就有卖的，干吗还舍近求远？”

“去了，但是史蒂乎说没有他需要的尺码……”

“噗———”山姆又喷了巴基一脸啤酒，被前冬日战士拽到地毯上暴揍了一顿。

“说真的，最后买的是什么型号啊？”娜塔莎趴在沙发靠背上，绿眼睛放着光，“Jumbo？Extra Jumbo？哥斯拉？”

“……我不想说。”巴基板着脸，脑子里出现的画面让他胃部不适。

“不愧是雷神……”

“队长为了两界人民的联谊牺牲好大……”

“你们能不能闭嘴，我头要爆了……”

“这些东西为什么索尔自己不去买？”托尼倒是不记仇，嗓子不喷血了又开始替严肃无情的队长操起心来，“既然是给他用的，怎么队长还得自己准备？”

“我猜雷神大人根本不知道地球上这类用品的存在……”

“史蒂乎说不知道阿斯加德那边有什么乱七八糟的外星东西，稳妥起见还是自己准备比较靠谱。”巴基一屁股坐在山姆背上，牙缝里挤出一串唔唔哝哝的脏话，“他王子殿下这下真TM够省心的，小史蒂乎就这么把自己洗吧洗吧拆吧拆吧端上桌任其享用了。”

“一百美元赌史蒂夫明天是坐不了板凳了。”

“跟！追加五十，赌队长明天不会起床跑步了！”

“队长能不能起来不知道，老子是真不行了……巴基算我求求你还是减减肥吧！！”山姆·人肉坐垫·威尔逊奄奄一息，“明天你TM给我起床去跑步！！”

————————————


	7. Chapter 7

自从索尔和史蒂夫建立起某种难以界定的奇怪关系之后，阿斯加德大王子那游离于地球时区之外的差旅行程，可谓更加变幻莫测了。

复仇者们经常毫无预兆地发现早餐厅里多了一位端着盘子等枫糖松饼的金发大个子，十足耐心地将厨师烙出来的松饼在餐盘上堆成高高两大摞，嘴里哼着谁也听不懂的小调儿，美滋滋兴冲冲地小跑着赶去复联队长的房间进行雷神特供客房服务。

山姆这天晨跑又没见到史蒂夫，心里大概有了数，于是在楼下偶遇拎着两杯圣诞特饮的索尔时，一点没惊讶，极为淡定地打了个招呼，直到瞥见雷神大人怀里鼓鼓囊囊揣着一整打新鲜出炉的熊掌包，而且以“史蒂文需要补充能量”为由，拒绝分享，才实在没眼看地背过身翻了个教科书水平的白眼。

“雷神大人又来了。这个月他隔不了几天就打个小彩虹飞的来报道一回，感天动地的跨星际爱情故事啊！”山姆在冰箱里翻翻找找，“谁把我的果汁喝光了？”

“你可以去队长那里问问，”娜塔莎朝他举了举咖啡杯，“贾维斯说，索尔今天凌晨跑来把冰箱里的饮料扫荡一空，连托尼的青草汁也给拿走了，天知道他们到底在搞什么play能缺水缺成那样。”

山姆只得也接了杯咖啡，顺便戳了戳阴沉着脸坐在吧台旁边的巴基：“雷神他大舅哥，我能采访一下你此刻的心情吗？”

“闭嘴。”巴基那黑眼圈简直黑出了IMAX3D立体烟熏妆特效，“我他妈不是谁的大舅哥，史蒂乎才没有在谈恋爱……他都是被你们这群人撺掇着学坏了……”

“说真的他们俩这所谓互利朋友做得真是绝了，”克林特从自己那盘煎蛋里抬起头，“后半夜我敢打包票是听见打雷了。”

“你只是听见打雷而已。”巴基看起来一点胃口也没有，手里的叉子都被捏弯了，“你知道住在史蒂乎隔壁能听见什么吗？……阿斯加德来的混球一点节制也不懂，史蒂乎那头倔驴又不知道服个软，在那种情况下还嘴硬跟那个混账神拽什么 I can do this all day……结果真被神TM fxxk了all night……”

托尼一进来就听到了后半句关于“all night”的劲爆现场反馈，起床气一扫而空，精神抖擞地扑了上来：“卧槽昨天又艹了一宿？队长还能起得来床吗？可怜的史蒂夫啊，那还能有什么快感啊……话说这么一来，昨天的简报是不是不用……”

“托尼，就差你的任务简报没交，十点前必须发给我。”

钢铁侠背后一麻，不敢置信地扭过头，废料八卦男主角出现在楼梯口，手里拎着皮夹克正在往身上套，身后跟着的另一个男主角像个神经过敏的贴身保镖似的，眼巴巴的目光一秒钟也没从他背上挪开。

“早……早上好，队长，大周六的怎么不多休息一会儿？毕竟操劳一晚上…”

“早。上。好。多。谢。关。心。”史蒂夫皱着眉，一字一顿地将山姆的话头截住，“我怎么不记得复仇者联盟也是有双休和法定节假日的？”

“天呐我的好队长，你不能因为穿着星条旗就把自己当成二百年矗立不倒的旗杆子啊！没你我们依然搞得定，你看看你那两条大长腿现在还在发抖呢，你这是打算用什么给犯罪分子以暴击？美国队长脖子上的吻痕么？让你的黑粉们全体失恋心碎饮弹自尽？……”托尼那眼神又开始上三路下三路地扫射，“惊爆点男主，傻站那里等什么呢？抱走抱走赶紧抱走！真是的居然舍得把这么一我见犹怜的大美人放下床……”

“我没在发抖！谁是美人？！什么叫黑粉？……不是！托尼，你别以为这样就可以蒙混……”

“吾友，其实安东尼说得对……”

“…什……喂！放我下来！索尔！”

“贾维斯，将队长周末这两天的行程安排全部挪到山姆那里去。”

“凭什么？！我今天还有重要约会！”

“山姆，你是个好人。”

“……什么？”

“提前预演一下你约会的结局。”克林特同情地拍了拍猎鹰的肩膀，“停止挣扎，替史蒂夫行使队长任务才是你的宿命，不要总惦记着脱单了。”

“…………”

\---------------------

“史蒂文？”

“……嗯？”

“为何不让吾来？”

“……哪次不让你来了？”

那声音闷闷的，透着不高兴。

“但是，每次吾友都事先……”索尔将史蒂夫翻过来搂在怀里，让他面朝自己，亲了亲那团紧皱的眉心，另一只手顺着脊背的自然弧度滑了下去，“……准备好自己……虽然不太熟悉中庭的习俗，可若次次都让伴侣如此辛苦，吾深感不安。”

史蒂夫呼吸乱了起来，那几根粗糙的手指正有意无意地在他此刻分外经不起撩拨的地方按压：“没关系…因为…我……呃……唔……索尔！你这样我没法说话……”

“啊，抱歉……”索尔听话地停下动作，手肘撑着床，认认真真地看着他，“说吧，史蒂文。”

“嗯……”史蒂夫被近在咫尺的专注凝视弄得心里一阵紧张，咽了下口水，“我不觉得辛苦。”

“下次吾也可以代劳……”

“不用了。”史蒂夫一口否决，“我自己来就好，谢谢你的好意，我很领情。”

“可是……”

“没有必要，”他向上蹭了蹭，不着痕迹地将索尔垫在自己颈后的手臂拿出来，雷神这种充满占有欲的抱法让史蒂夫觉得自己小小的，但是他确信自己从任何意义上来说都不是一个柔弱的纤细美少年，“我看了很多视频和文字资料，前期准备工作让对方进行的话，通常都会过度冗长，接受方自己准备，平均可以节省百分之八十以上毫无意义的文字游戏，并且有效缓解紧张情……”

“紧张？”金发半神猛地翻过身把这即将从自己怀里逃走的人压住，虽然抓错重点但却不依不饶地追问道，“是什么令吾友感到紧张？”

“……”史蒂夫一时间不知如何措辞。

这不是一个男人应该自觉认识到的现实吗？

难道索尔需要听我直说因为他太大了吗？

雷神上厕所洗澡都不往下看看的吗？

“大概是吾最近求索得有些过火？对不起，伤害到吾友的身体绝非本意。只是从来没有……从来没有谁，史蒂文，没有任何一个人，阿斯加德人，中庭人，曾像我的队长你这样，无论在铁血沙场，还是在床笫之间，都与吾如此契合，史蒂文，这或许就是……”

“索尔，”那郑重其事的言辞令自己莫名心悸，史蒂夫果断地用一个对方绝不会拒绝的提议打断了他，“我不困，想再来一轮吗？”

“……当然，吾友。”金发半神阻止了他翻身的动作，“别躲，看着我，史蒂文。”

史蒂夫迟疑地对上阿萨神那可以望尽银河的深邃目光，却中途落荒而逃，随着严丝合缝的侵略而紧紧闭上双眼，不由自主地用力拱起后背，仿若献祭般将自己彻底舒展开来，透过这一层紧绷的、脆弱的、毫不设防的皮肤，无论是热血奔涌的脉搏，还是鲜活跳动的心脏，都悉听尊便任神攫夺。

然而那一句中途夭折的表白堵在胸口不上不下，索尔终于模糊地察觉到，或许从一开始，自己就被这位心扉深锁的队长以一派故作轻松的天真和放荡，领去了无果的殊途，只因春宵梦短，长日未央，即使是神，也难免沉醉上瘾，心甘情愿地耽于这肤浅情薄的凡间极乐。

———————————


	8. Chapter 8

感恩节的这一天，第五大道洛克菲勒中心的年度圣诞树在一片流光溢彩之中哗然点亮，宣告着纽约年底盛大节日季的正式来临。

“嘿！纽约必体验之——在洛克菲勒中心圣诞树前滑冰。”托尼将手拖车停在客厅中间，大声宣布道，“而且我亲爱的伙伴们，我保证你们不会需要去穿那些被陌生人穿过一万遍的臭冰刀！”

史蒂夫的表情明显不是很愉快，他大概是全世界最不喜欢冰上运动的人了：“……首先，我已经去过这个滑冰场了，在1936年的冬天……不要这么看着我，大家都知道我已经百岁高龄，没多少我没体验过的东西了。”

站在他身后的索尔听到这里大笑起来：“吾友，话不能说这么满，我已经活了一千五百年，但每一天都有新鲜事物呢……不过斯塔克，这是何意？为何在靴底加装…呃，这算是刀？”

“滑冰，一种在冰面上快速穿行的运动。”娜塔莎在拖车上翻找出一双最大码的冰刀鞋，“你可以试试看。”

“唔，在吾看来，需要在冰上快速穿行的话，不会用到这类东西……”索尔穿上鞋之后，果然不负众望一起身就在木地板上踩出两条裂缝，只好费劲吧啦地开始脱鞋子，“史蒂文，（卡得）太紧了，我好像出不来了……”

史蒂夫任劳任怨地蹲下来抱住雷神的小腿：“进去……呼……进去得太深了……太使劲会越裂越大的。你不然还是先把自己（的脚）拔出来……那个（冰鞋）就留在这里得了……”

“坐着使不上劲儿，吾友你把下面（的地板裂口）再掰开一点点……”

在旁边围观的复仇者们脸上姹紫嫣红：“这是什么诡异的对话？！”

“他们居然完全没听出来自己在说什么……”

“巴基！Hi！不不不，你听错了！客厅里并没有发生糟糕事件！卧槽我的掌心炮为什么在你这里？！我说过一万遍谁都不许动我的钢铁侠装甲！！！”

\-----------------------

差点闯了祸被轰出去自己玩的索尔和史蒂夫只能漫无目的地在周边逛了起来，中庭的圣诞季对于来自阿斯加德的雷神来说，充满各种莫名其妙的习俗，这一路倒也算是兴趣盎然。

“这是什么？”

“呃，某种，球，吧？”

“这个呢？”

“应该是……另一种球，吧？”

“……史蒂文，所以其实你也不知道吗？”

“嗯，”史蒂夫不好意思地摇摇头，“完全不知道，这些东西都发生了很大变化。我只是庆幸托尼他们目前还在用圣诞树，而不是也换成什么电箱之类的东西。”

“天花板上这些呢？”

“啊，这个我知道，槲寄生。”史蒂夫抬头看了一眼，“圣诞节的装饰植物之一，当头顶上有槲寄生的时候，两个人就需要接……”

“接？接什么？”

史蒂夫朝前走了两步：“没……没什么。朋友之间不适用这套。”

“朋友…之间吗？”索尔缓慢地眨了一下眼睛，试探着去握那只垂在身侧的手。

果然，史蒂夫像是手背上装了雷达一样轻飘飘地抬起来挠了挠额头，侧过身若无其事地说：“回去吧？他们差不多该消气了，这边也没什么可看的东西。”

“嗯。”索尔点点头，紧走了两步跟史蒂夫并肩而行，冷不丁忽然嘟囔了一句，“手冷。”

“………”史蒂夫像是听到了天方夜谭，“你说什么？”

“手冷。”雷神大人脸上也没什么戏剧化的表情，像是在平铺直叙地说一件正常事儿，“需要暖手。”

“嗯，阿斯加德是不是少有这么冷的季节？”史蒂夫想了想，自以为考虑周全地出了个主意，“前面就是步行街，我们去给你买副手套吧。”

“……”

雷神的心里有点凄苦。

不解风情的心理处男该怎么撩？

在线等，挺急的。

玻璃穹顶下的步行街开设了两排摊铺，兜售着各种各样节庆气息浓厚的小东小西，铺面不大，小街甚窄，容不下两人并肩，只能一前一后地在拥挤的人群中穿行，好在两个人个子都够高，视野很是开阔，挤来挤去竟然真的让他们找到一家专卖手套围巾的小摊。

看摊儿的女孩子有点害羞，没有像其他摊位那么热情叫卖，于是她这里冷清得多，两个大个子总算是在这个铺位口寻到了空档，忙不迭逃难似地钻了进去。

“啊，节日快乐！欢……欢迎……”棕发女孩慌慌张张地把手里的书放下，看着面前英俊的金发男人涨红了脸，“你……你需要我帮你挑呃…挑点什么？你可以叫我瑞秋。”

史蒂夫朝女孩笑了笑：“节日快乐，瑞秋，我想帮我的朋友挑副手套。”

一个金色长发的大个子从他背后探出头，这临时搭建的店铺太矮小，站不直身子的他只能把下巴搁在史蒂夫的肩上，歪着头打了个招呼：“节日快乐，我就是他的…朋友。”

高个子男人的金发比前面这位更加浓丽，本应该显得冰冷倨傲的纯蓝眼睛此刻含着暖呼呼的笑，把剔透的硬糖尽数融成了蜜水。

这大概是身处天堂的感觉吧？瑞秋的脸更红了：“呃，节日快乐！Hi，你们……”

“我是索……”

“我叫史蒂夫。”美国队长很有自觉地插嘴截住话头，索尔没有使用假名的习惯，一报上大名就得坏事，他可不希望雷神大人在这种人头攒动的地方掉了马。

“史蒂夫，hi，你好。呃…手套，要买手套是吗？我看看他的尺寸…麻烦你……”瑞秋拿出一个硬纸板，上面从大到小画了一叠掌印，索尔站在原地没动，乖乖地伸出一只手，从史蒂夫肋下穿过搭在纸板上面。

“啊……你的……你朋友的手很大。”女孩莫名觉得面前两人的气场有点黏黏糊糊的暧昧，名叫史蒂夫的短发男人确实在走心地比较不同材质的手套，但杵在后面的金发男子那一双漂亮眼睛却始终黏着对方的侧脸，骨骼清隽的大手量过尺码后依然搭在柜台上，看起来像是从后面拥抱着自己的爱人似的。

“吾友，你不挑一副吗？”

感谢这局促窄小的店面，索尔难得能在人前光明正大地与史蒂夫这么亲亲热热挨在一起，又满足又珍惜，心猿意马地在四周各种食物和蜡烛的甜腻香气中认真分辨史蒂夫那一点点清淡的味道，竭力克制自己想去亲一亲旁边那个白净耳朵的欲望。

“不了，我平时不怎么戴。”史蒂夫含糊地应了他一声，指了指一副姜黄色手套，对瑞秋笑着说：“就那副吧，谢谢，多少钱？”

“稍等我看一下……嗯，这款是76美金。”

“哎？这么贵的吗？”很久没有逛街购物的史蒂夫不免对当前的物价有些惊讶，“我……上帝啊，我有没有带这么多钱啊……”

“怎么了？”索尔像只心无城府的大金毛一样偷偷在他颈后嗅来嗅去，敏锐察觉到史蒂夫的耳朵微微红了起来，“不够的话我也有钱。”

“没事，我这里够，”史蒂夫松了口气，还好今天没有揣一把硬币就出门。

“这款……呃…是小羊羔皮毛一体的，很暖和，而且是今年新款，增加了防……防……啊，对了，防水的涂层，会很……很耐用呢，哪怕几年也……”史蒂夫已经老老实实地数了80美金给她，完全没有讲价的意思，瑞秋顿时满心愧疚，背下来的那堆推销的话都说不利索了，“……所以……所以有点贵…对不起啊…”

史蒂夫把钱包收好，没去接找零：“做生意说什么对不起呢。留着吧，节日快乐，瑞秋。”

“哎？那我送你们点什么吧，稍等一下！”瑞秋连忙叫住史蒂夫，“一定等我一下啊！”

女孩子蹦蹦跳跳地钻到柜台后，叮叮咣咣地翻来翻去。

“为什么不戴手套呢？”

“唔，我不怕冷。”

“真的不冷吗？”索尔悄悄探进史蒂夫的夹克口袋里，轻轻触碰了一下那个藏在里面的手，“明明很凉啊。”

“……是你太热了吧？”史蒂夫终于有了那么点怀疑，“你真的需要手套吗？”

“看情况。”索尔的手指缓慢而坚定地挪动着，霸道掰开史蒂夫试图躲闪的拳头，紧紧地扣住了那微微浸了冷汗的掌心，终于得偿所愿，十指交缠，“这只手现在不需要了。”

“……索尔……”于情于理，这种情况下史蒂夫都不好挣扎，没等他来得及说些什么，索尔另一手托住他的侧脸，小声问道：“史蒂文，可以吻你吗？”

即使他们两人已经做过很多更亲密的事情，但那都局限在卧室之内。对于史蒂夫来说，各种形式的肌肤之亲都不过是这种互利关系的程序之一，就像饭前洗手饭后刷牙一样带有清晰的形式感。他会在上床前一丝不苟地给自己做好准备，接下来就是拥抱、接吻、相互抚慰、直奔主题。他已经熟悉这个流程，不会行差踏错，没有意外，过程舒适，令人安心。

可现在索尔讨要的这个吻代表了什么？

史蒂夫犹豫不决，而索尔耐心十足，温热的气流在他们之间游走，圣诞节的欢歌从四面八方聚拢而来，姜饼的甜香和音符的雀跃团团簇拥着灯火阑珊的店铺一角，这是近乎完美的时刻。

“自你之后，九界之内便再没有索尔想要亲吻的嘴唇。”年轻的神庄重地宣布，“吾只想要你，史蒂文。”

出格了，这句话出格了。史蒂夫惊惶地向后一仰，好像从雷神的薄唇中冒出的不是呢喃情语，而是尖刀利刃。

“用不着……”他想说自己不是娇矜的女子，不需要这些情深似海的漂亮话来哄他开心。

“这只不过……”他想说这床上的关系不需要延展到郑重其事的承诺，各取所需就够了。

“我不……”他想说我真的不知道你在说什么，阿萨神倾述的那份浓烈爱意就如同史蒂夫生命中缺失旷久的亲情和疏离客套的友情一样，黑白电影般的粗颗粒隔开了真实，体会不到一丝温热，给不出半点反馈，便也只好冷眼旁观。

这段关系，大抵是持续不下去了。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯向来对朋友坦诚相待，既然所求不是同一件事，那么快刀斩乱麻便是最好的选择。

然而一种陌生的酸涩令史蒂夫屏住了呼吸，肺叶里的氧气都被排挤出去，他肋下发紧，舌尖像是抽去了水分的树叶，在满心席卷而来的不舍中支离破碎。

他终于只是故作轻松地笑了笑：“哈，就说我吻技没那么烂。”

“史蒂文……”

“索尔，我们真的该走了。”史蒂夫使了个巧劲儿从索尔的大手里挣脱开，匆匆走出了店铺。

瑞秋终于从一大堆围巾手套的存货里钻出来：“哎？人呢？”

那副精心挑选出来的手套还搁在柜台上，两个男人都不见了。

“男人真是……也太粗心了……”女孩把手里的东西连同手套一起塞到抽屉里，“不过，他们一定会回来找的吧，到时候再送给他们好了。”

———————————


	9. Chapter 9

接下来挺长时间他们谁都没再说话，各自揣在口袋里的手全都不约而同地紧紧攥着拳。

收起美国队长所必须代表的从容温和，陷入沉思的史蒂夫·罗杰斯浑身都写满了淡漠疏离，而落后半步的索尔同样眉心紧锁，那股生人勿进的冷峻前开三尺后推一丈，恨不得将熙熙攘攘的街道隔出一条无人区出来。

来时那些轻松愉快一扫而空，返回的路途仿佛永无止境般漫长，索尔顺着足迹追溯过往，逐渐抓住了那些散落在二人关系中不断被自己刻意忽略的细节。

“索尔……”史蒂夫忽然停住脚步，他抬起头，看着正前方道路尽头那座熟悉的高耸建筑，“……对不起，我们之间存在定位偏差，”他终于下定了决心，“我懂你的意思，但是我无法接受你的……”

“不必再说了，吾友。”索尔以一种令人敬佩的平静回应道，“这种事情勉强不来。”

“所以，我想就先……”

“……就先维持现状吧。”

史蒂夫愕然回头，他感觉胃里翻腾起一阵扑簌簌的刺痒：“你没必要这么……”委屈自己。

索尔似乎被他脸上的奇怪表情逗笑了：“放宽心，史蒂文，我们现在这样就很好，没有改变的必要。还是说……”他凑近史蒂夫的耳边，压低了声音，故意歪曲了对话的方向，“……是索尔干活不够努力，令吾友有所指摘吗？”

就算是泰山崩于前而色不变的美国队长，此刻也忍不住在这字正腔圆的挑逗之下微微红了脸。

然而某种松了口气的欣喜令他生不出恼怒，连僵硬了一路的肩背都松弛下来，史蒂夫嘴角弯起一个不甘示弱的微笑，习惯性地挑衅回去：“……你非得让我说出来吗？”

“史蒂文·罗杰斯，你果真是冥顽不灵。”

史蒂夫只听耳边风声骤起，神锤飞到主人手中，下一秒两人已经凌空飞起。

“索尔！市区低空不可以……”

“抱歉了，吾友，只是有些事情，必须尽快身体力行地证明自己。”索尔这话说得极为促狭，“毕竟这才是队长和吾在一起的理由不是吗？”

“……强词夺理，”事已至此，史蒂夫自暴自弃地埋在对方宽厚的肩膀上，尽量藏起自己的脸，“明天给我交一千五百字检查。”

索尔将人扔到沙发里，猱身而上的动作很粗鲁，落在颈侧的吻却收住了力度，他的队长非常不喜欢在这种明显的位置留下痕迹。

My Captain。

My friend。

My ………

“不能在这里…唔……”史蒂夫的挣扎被轻而易举地镇压了。

“他们都不在。”索尔不露声色地抬头扫视了一圈，带着强迫的力度禁锢住史蒂夫的身体，把刚才没得到的亲吻连本带利讨要回来。

灵魂深处的困兽逐渐睁开了幽暗的双眼，在对方应接不暇的吞咽声中暴涨了腾跃咆哮的能量，叫嚣着某种拆骨剥皮的狠虐yu望。

………

众复仇者满脑门子汗地从客厅退了出来，个个拼尽毕生所学，谁都没敢发出一丁点儿动静。

“What the fxxk……贾维斯？”工作室里的托尼被连续两声巨响和随之而来的警报吓了一跳。

“Sir，刚才是雷神大人的神锤破窗而出，我已经在大厦外侧开启了隔离层，未产生高空坠物。”

“那第二声呢？！”

“Sir，我想您应该猜得出来，神锤它又飞回来了，撞碎了另一扇窗户。”

托尼暴跳如雷地上了楼：“索尔呢？？！！史蒂夫呢？？！！神他妈复联队长到底管不管事儿啊？老子累死累活建个大厦，他见天往阳台上砸彩虹桥我也就不说什么了，现在连阳台都懒得过，开始直接拆窗户了吗？？！！”

“他们……他们在客厅……”克林特一脸呆萌地回答道，指了一下走廊的方向。

娜塔莎眼疾手快地拦在托尼前面：“不不不……不要进去……真的，你不会想进去的。”

\------------------------

再继续下去，真的会把他弄坏的。

迟来的理智迫使索尔按捺住心口的燎原大火，暂时放过了自己的情人。史蒂夫出了很多汗，把着腰的手一松他就整个人往下出溜，乖乖地缩进一堆抱枕里，孩子气地蹭了蹭满脸的汗，看起来温顺极了。

“……我怀疑你在借题发挥……”

索尔满心怜爱，弯腰亲了亲那湿透的金发：“不敢不敢，队长大人，在下只是奉旨效力而已。”

说着他便托着肩胛和膝窝把人横抱起来，完美身材的美国队长个子确实很高，长胳膊长腿分量十足，这么抱着还挺费劲，更何况对方并不怎么配合。

觉察到两脚离地，史蒂夫立刻借了个力拧腰跳下来，双腿打着颤站在原地喘了一会儿，一边整理衣服一边抬肘顶了他一下：“……都说了不要动不动就把我当女人……”他单手按着腹部，五脏六腑到处都火辣辣的，总觉得那一柄长刀还捅在里面翻搅，“……我先回房间了，需要洗个澡。”

“有哪里不舒服吗？”他的队长自尊心强得很，半分也不肯示弱，有时候索尔真的担心一时忘情将他弄伤而不自知。

“没事。”史蒂夫简单地扔下两个字。

索尔眼睁睁地望着这倔强的家伙只允许自己摇晃了两步，接下来便越走越平稳，头也不回拐了个弯，彻底看不见了。

客厅里静得可怕，仿佛刚才的激烈妙事儿不过是一场过分真实的幻觉，索尔竭力维持的淡然自若终于泻气儿了，平素骄傲又挺拔的双肩丧而又丧地垮了下来，像只被抛弃的大狗一样孤零零地站在沙发和茶几间不算逼仄的空隙里，笨拙地一抬腿就撞了膝盖，再一转身又踢到脚趾。

“该死的……”他口中喃喃自语，赌气似地将挡路的软榻一脚踹飞，大步走到阳台上，“海姆达尔，接我回去。”

史蒂夫背靠着墙壁坐在地上，静静地听着彩虹桥一来一去的呼啸风声，良久才攒够力气起身。

“你流血了。”

“没事，很快就会好的。”他头也不回地说，“你怎么来了？”

巴基上前一步不由分说地把史蒂夫的手臂架在自己肩上，扶着他往回走：“你真打算和索尔在一起了吗？”

“那看你怎么定义在一起了。”下面实在疼得使不上劲儿，史蒂夫毫不客气地卸了力气，任由他拖着前进，“没你们讨论得那么离谱，我们只是朋友。”

“滚到一个床上的朋友吗？”巴基皱起眉，“我不是老古董，但是……”

“你这话听起来就很像老古董。”史蒂夫那双蓝绿色的眼睛弯弯的，真亏他还笑得出来，“老古董最喜欢说自己不是老古董。”

“嘿，说得好像你不是一百岁了似的。”

“无论如何我还是比你年轻两岁。”史蒂夫喘了口气，搭在好友肩上的手轻轻松松地拍了拍，“放心，巴基麻麻，我能照顾好自己，我不是当年的傻小子了。”

“你喜欢他吗？”

“索尔？他很不错，谁能不喜欢呢？”

“史蒂文·格兰特·罗杰斯，不要糊弄我，你知道我在问什么。”巴基终于失了耐心，金属手臂发出细微的脆响，一把将那比自己高了一截的美国队长揪到面前，咬着牙逼问道，“你爱上他了？爱上一个男人？爱上一个外星来的什么破神？”

史蒂夫的脸上多一点表情也欠奉，干脆利落地回答道：“没有。”

“你这个骗子。”

“你这个混球。”美国队长就是美国队长，总有本事把脏话也说得纯洁又无辜，“你他妈审问完了的话，送你的队长回屋，巴恩斯中士。”

——————————


	10. Chapter 10

“吾友…”索尔的声音从低处传来，那声音里有一点迟疑，很模糊，但瞒不过他的队长。

“你来了。嗯？怎么心事重重的？”史蒂夫骑在梯子顶上，正拿出了十二万分的认真细致，用喷花罐在复联大厦顶层的巨大落地窗上作画，“…不过…你还得稍等我……一下……”

索尔抬起胳膊搭在梯子的某一阶，手肘轻轻挨着史蒂夫的脚，目光不知不觉落在那从拖鞋里伸出来的袜子上。

那是双很可爱的卡通袜，雪白底色之上印满了小雪橇，跟他身上那件呆萌的麋鹿毛衣一样，是托尼的圣诞脑支配下给大家设计的冬日常服，整个复联只有老实的史蒂夫穿得心无芥蒂，反而对那柔软的质地很是喜爱，空闲时间里就可着这一身穿，天天被人叫鲁道夫也不生气。

这类型的家居袜总是有点松，袜口卷着滑落在脚面堆成一团，跟运动裤的罗纹收口之间露出一段脚踝，在粗棒针的衬托下显得细致白净。

雷神的喉间泛起按捺不住的干渴，忍不住把手指放在那窄窄的一小段皮肤上摩挲，这与战士身份相悖的细腻触感，是史蒂夫身上无数鲜明矛盾之中最微不足道的一项。

然而索尔没有在想那些更为光明正大的事情，守护者、捍卫者、战士、王子、神域、中庭、正义、邪恶……不，那么多那么多占据了他绝大多数时间和生命的责任和光耀，他一点也不愿意去想。

这一刻雷神那年轻的灵魂，只剩下指尖一点点的柔滑，眼中一点点的瓷白。

史蒂夫低头看了一眼，欲言又止，心里暗暗叹了口气。自从上周发生过那次皮手套事件，史蒂夫就发现阿萨神的正常体温实际上要比普通人类高了不少，这也解释了为什么每次他结束在里面，都会把自己烫得抓心挠肝，什么糟糕声音都能发出来。

现在虽然攥着的只是不太敏感的脚踝，那灼热的手指还是成功地把自己的注意力彻底转移走了。

看来今天不能把窗花画完了。

他将喷花罐轻轻地抛进旁边的小篮子里，搓了搓黏在手上的白色颜料，脸上依然是属于队长那常见的笑容，挑起弯弯的眉毛看着他，又无奈又宽容，像是对待一个撒娇耍泼的孩子：“OK，fine，你想要说什么？洗耳恭听。”

“明天……”索尔咬住自己的下唇，这是个极为少见的踌躇的小动作。

“明天？”

“不，今天，今天晚上有空吗？”索尔终于还是改了口，明天那件事，不问他也猜得出史蒂夫的答案，而他不愿亲耳听见。

活了上千年，我竟然活成了一个懦夫。索尔苦涩地想，只是和你这样在一起的时光，哪怕再多一晚上也好。

史蒂夫感到自己的小腿骨咯咯作响：“……那个，其实你不用每次都特意……除非有任务，不然我………不轮值的话……基本上都……嘶……”

这断断续续的话语听起来有那么点委屈，索尔陡然反应过来，连忙松了手：“啊，吾友，对不起……不！众神在上，这……”

一圈紫黑的指痕烙在那段刚才还白生生的脚踝上，单薄表皮下的毛细血管破裂得惨不忍睹。

“呃……”史蒂夫的心底有那么一些崩溃。

以后我们俩的手活儿还是让我来吧。

一般人走神了最多会软。

雷神大人走神儿就要命了。

我太难了，找个情人还是得自己动手。

事前准备也就算了，连这个也享受不着。

虽然很多碎碎念从心头爬过，史蒂夫依然维持了队长的大度，对索尔摆了摆手：“不碍事，很快就好了。唔，我现在知道为什么你从来不跟别人握手了。”

索尔心疼地摸了摸，听到头顶那一声低低的抽气又赶紧缩了回来，忽然凑过去搂住了史蒂夫的腰，脸埋在他的膝盖上蹭来蹭去，小声地念叨了一声：“对不起啊…”

“真的没事。”史蒂夫有一点意外，最近这是怎么了？总觉得这走向有一点偏移轨道。

率真热忱的雷神虽然不拘小节，但也不是这种喜欢在公共场合流露柔情的人，更何况他们穿好衣服下了床，雷神和美国队长之间心照不宣，彼此间仍是坦坦荡荡的同袍战友。

他拨了拨那随手绑在脑后的金发：“索尔？”

“…我会补偿给你的，吾友。”说话间热烘烘的呼吸透过了衣服熨贴着大腿，那饱含暗示的语气令史蒂夫不由得有点脸红心跳。

一直站在旁边帮史蒂夫举着圣诞窗花册的山姆张了几次嘴都没插上话，也不知道自己是不是该离开，最终只得选择默默蹲下，捂住了脸。

你俩对我心灵造成的伤害怎么赔给我？

怎！么！赔！

“喂喂！索尔不会是正在给史蒂夫咬呢吧？这才几点啊！光天化日啊！还是在窗口啊！在我家的窗口！！那！么！大！的！窗！口！”

“小点声！你以为队长听不见吗？”

“他听得见就有鬼了，你看那脸红的，我打包票他现在耳朵里除了爆血管突突突的动静之外什么也听不见了。”

“嘘！！托尼！”

史蒂夫放在索尔头上的手一顿，表情不善地侧过脸，托尼“哔”地一声静了音，额角挂着一滴汗。

\-------------------------------

索尔大概还是在生自己的气。史蒂夫这么想。

这位年轻的神祇看起来大大咧咧的，但其实时时刻刻秉承了阿斯加德的王室教养，对待情人很有分寸，不出格也不过火，有礼有节，不疾不徐。之前的每一次从头至尾都充分体贴到史蒂夫这个一百岁了才开荤的“小家伙”。

但自从他们开诚布公了这段关系的性质，索尔对自己的求索便开始不讲究起来。今天晚上他几乎是一进屋就迫不及待地将自己裹进怀里，神的肺活量根本不能以人类的极限计算，史蒂夫非常确信这个吻的持续时间超过了一个钟头，身体内每一分寸的氧气都已经被攫取一空难以为继，而对方那游刃有余的亲吻依然绵延不绝，嘴唇胀痛的皮肤仿佛附和着心率阵阵搏动，最初那摩挲的舒适感渐渐演变成火烧火燎的辛辣刺痛。

“…enough……”最后史蒂夫终于决定叫停，他无法从这种一厢情愿的掠夺中获得快感，而无论是何种关系自己都绝不甘于成为玩物。他竭力挣扎把索尔顶开，后退两步，使劲摇了摇头，“……I’m sorry I can't do this any more……”

阿萨神那一直微闭的眼睛蓦地大睁，浅色虹膜挡不住的某种厚重而澎湃的情绪驰骋而出，史蒂夫只觉后背的汗毛根根竖起，士兵的本能占了上风，双臂交叉，全力将猛扑上前的索尔推了出去。

那具比钢铁更为沉重坚实的身躯直接摔到了房间另一头，若不是他中途调整姿势翻身单膝落地，怕是会直接砸碎窗户飞出去。

“啊！对不起！”史蒂夫一出手就知道自己过分了，“对不起！我不是……”

“无妨，史蒂文。”索尔垂着头，呼吸有些粗重，声音却很柔和，是神一如既往的低沉、坦然、端正，“无妨。”

“索尔？”那解释的语气有点儿慌，“真的太对不起了，刚才那一瞬间我……”

史蒂夫没有说下去，困窘地低下头。这完全是自己的错，怎么能认为我最忠诚可靠的挚友索尔会攻击我？大概是最近确实太清闲了，储备的能量没处发泄，神经过敏到竟然对自己人出了手。

“吾友。”

索尔说了一句话，但是用词生僻晦涩，明明每个音节都清清楚楚地传入耳中，在脑中的消化进程却极为缓慢，史蒂夫只好诚实地回答道：“对不起，我没听明白。”

“没什么……只是，想同你做&ai。”

这句倒是浅显易懂。

“好，那你在这里等会儿，我先去洗一下……”史蒂夫从头上把那件显得他格外年轻的白毛衣脱了下来，却被突然握住双手。

“别动，今天交给我。”

史蒂夫犹豫起来，紧紧抿着唇，眉心间出现了一道深深的印痕。索尔这次却不打算让步，径直起身将他的爱人拽进了浴室，他对付不了中庭服装那一排繁琐小巧的纽扣，只解开几颗就有些呼吸急躁，索性也就转战下半身，一把将松垮的运动裤褪下去，轻轻握住了那根依然蛰伏半软的性器撸动了几下。史蒂夫有点不安地绷紧身体，心一横，扣住索尔的后颈，把刚才被自己打断的亲吻送了回去，重重地咬了一下那片微干的薄唇，投桃报李解开他的牛仔裤，学着对方的动作抚慰着那一根已经勃起的巨物。雷神的呼吸一滞，扶着腰的手滑下去紧紧抓住一侧臀瓣，指尖划过了藏在隐秘之处的入口。

“润滑剂和套子在柜子里。”史蒂夫侧过脸，小口地调整呼吸，快速地解开自己的衬衫扔在脏衣篮里，配合地转过身扶着墙壁，微微塌下腰，“我今天感觉还可以，你试试看直接进来。”

冰凉的液体顺着臀间滑下，预想的疼痛却没有到来，一根手指轻柔地抚摸着那紧闭着的穴口：“吾友这里依然紧致如同处子，怎么能直接进去？史蒂文，吾在你眼中竟是那种人吗？”细致的按摩令史蒂夫浑身麻酥酥的，他猛地将脸埋在手臂间，说不出话地摇了摇头。

索尔缓慢地弄湿了每一条细腻的褶皱才将手指伸进去，稠密的亲吻不断地落在对方夹紧的肩胛处，在那战士的身躯上留下一个又一个深红的吻痕，牙齿轻轻咬合在柔韧的肌肤上，品尝着那分寸之间的力量感。

“吾友，你身上有淡淡的味道。”这么美味的身体，阿萨神也忍不住亲了又亲，着迷地喃喃絮语，“像皂角和暖风，像蜜糖和羊乳，像纯洁柔弱的槲寄生，像放荡撩人的马鞭草。”

史蒂夫颤抖起来，探进体内的手指很粗糙，却顺着润滑直接捅到了底，生着硬茧的指腹磋磨着敏感的粘膜，仿佛隔着层层叠叠的肉壁抚摸着自己的脉搏。他始终一声不吭，身上逐渐冒出来细细密密的汗珠，被这磨人的开拓弄得气息紊乱，忍不住收紧了身体，索尔上上下下爱抚着他，拧弄他的乳尖和侧肋，把他白皙的身体揉捏出一道道淫糜的指印，坏心地磨到最后才罩住那根笔直的阴茎，搓弄着冠状沟的敏感边缘。

“唔……”史蒂夫大大地喘了口气，在男性的本能驱使下挺了挺腰，阴茎往索尔松握的拳头里抽送了几下，被那粗糙掌心磨得浑身战栗，快感电光带闪地窜过脊髓，在脑海中打下阵阵白光。甬道内的手指找到了那处微硬的腺体，随着史蒂夫的动作时轻时重地按压着，双管齐下的刺激让史蒂夫没扛住几轮就缴了械，尽数射在索尔的掌心，浓白精液散发出的麝香在浴室内格外鲜明，史蒂夫脸上染了潮红，抖动着的睫毛上湿漉漉的。

索尔终于将手指抽出，窸窸窣窣地为自己戴上套子，一手环住了史蒂夫的腰，轻缓地顶了进去。史蒂夫在刚才的高潮已经意识朦胧，身体沉浸在不应期的酥麻中，被这温和又坚定的插入逼出了一声啜泣般的呻吟，难捱地摇着头，仰头向后靠在索尔宽厚的肩上，双手紧紧地抓住那条箍在腰间的强壮臂膀：“……索尔，索尔你先……等一下……我还……”

“嘘……别抗拒我，史蒂文……”索尔温柔亲吻着他的侧脸，身下的动作却毫不迟疑，一直干到了最深处，这具身体就是最完美的，最契合自己的，每一分每一寸，都刚刚好地将自己彻底包容，“感受我。你棒极了，史蒂文，那么温暖，那么紧。”

揉捏着臀瓣的大手从大腿后侧滑下，一把提起一条长腿架在臂弯里，史蒂夫单腿支撑不稳，大部分重量都集中在身体相连的地方，索尔顺势狠狠地往里冲撞起来，“啪啪啪”地凿出飞溅的水花，史蒂夫拔高了的呻吟像是在哭喊，他反手搂住了索尔的脖颈，扭曲失衡的姿势令他使不上劲儿，被这可怕的力度干得流下泪水，踮着脚尖的腿发着抖，身体像是个被蹂躏过度的破布娃娃被雷神禁锢在手里操弄摇晃：“啊啊啊！！索尔！我不行！！啊！啊！！先……啊！！我要……”

索尔在史蒂夫差点软倒的档口稍稍暂停，放他的队长下来站稳脚跟，胸中那一团欲火却愈燃愈烈。年轻的阿萨神把自己的衣服脱光，沉默不语地打开淋浴，借着那微凉的水流冲刷着发烫的皮肤，背对着史蒂夫的双眼里荆棘密布，悲意横生，而他一字不能言。

史蒂夫走进哗啦哗啦的水帘里，把垂着头的雷神拽过来面对面地拥抱住，轻轻地抚摸着他健壮的后背。索尔那隐而不发的脆弱苍凉对于情感缺陷严重的自己来说难以体察，然而他却终究不忍心看他落寞的背影：“索尔？”

“嗯。没事。”较平时更为暗哑的嗓音在史蒂夫的耳后拂过，“休息好了吗，吾友？接下来不会放过你了。”

“唔？”史蒂夫莫名松了口气，“你就一张嘴会说吗？再不来干，我就要睡着了。”

索尔握紧他的腰把人拎起，一双长腿立刻心有灵犀般盘了上来，牢牢交缠在他身后，史蒂夫在情事上是个完美的伴侣，对于追求欢愉有着自己的坚持，即使是这种考验彼此默契和体能的艰难姿势也非常玩得开。那根巨物就着刚刚开拓过一轮的后穴深深钉入，撕开尚未聚拢的层叠肉壁，碾过每一分致命敏感的黏膜抵在甬道末端，几乎在他体内干穿了一个通道直达心脏，快感裹挟在剧烈痛楚之中，身体死死绞住了入侵的阴茎，索尔把他抵在瓷砖上，大开大合地抽插起来，一下一下地往不能更深的尽头穿凿，像是要将他干死在自己怀里。

“啊啊！！再进去就要……！啊！唔唔…啊啊啊啊！”史蒂夫感觉到自己被彻底击穿，某一个完全不适用于性爱的器官在无穷无尽的抽插和冲撞中酥麻软化，迎接着阿萨神饱含深情和怒火的侵略。

“史蒂文，吾……”很多很多呢喃爱语被痴缠欲念淹没，索尔无能为力地想，这大概就是终点了。

淋浴不知何时已经关上，史蒂夫的身体上到处都湿滑柔润，下身的肉穴早就被操干得失去了知觉，后面几次索尔都没有带套，射在深处的白浊顺着合不拢的穴口沽沽流下。

“我……”他揉了一下发烫发软的小腹，终于脱了力，倚着墙跌坐在瓷砖上，“帮我清理一下好吗？”  
索尔也坐了下来，将史蒂夫拉到怀里，膝盖架起他的双腿向两侧打开，用淋浴喷头对准腿间一片狼籍的地方冲洗起来。跟几个小时之前羞涩紧闭的状态不同，此刻那里柔软翕张，水流轻触便敏感地微缩，挤出一股浓白。史蒂夫舒舒服服地在雷神怀里放松身体，态度自然地伸手进到里面，一点也不谨慎地随意翻搅了几下，把更深处的浊液引出来。

他看起来那么坦然，那么舒适，那么纯真又那么淫荡。

索尔托起他的膝窝，毫无预兆地挺身而入，在史蒂夫的惊喘中站起身。肉体撞击和黏腻水声令史蒂夫全身泛起红晕，这无论如何也无法接受的姿势带来一阵可耻的冲动，他挣扎不休，却被阿萨神的神力镇压，只能被迫就着这格外羞耻的状态让他将自己托起又按下，一步步来到镜前。索尔沉默不语，看着镜中这全无保留地敞开的身体是如何蠕动那张红艳的小嘴贪婪地吞下自己的欲望，看着这倔强的绝情的队长在这过程里始终紧锁门扉不肯睁开的双眼。

“……唔……放我……我快要……索尔！！放我下来！！”他听见自己几乎在哭着哀求，而索尔却那么残忍，紧紧地把他困死在臂弯里，节奏缓慢而力道凶悍地干着他，烙铁般楔在体内的巨物分毫不差地顶在他麻痛不已的地方碾磨。

史蒂夫感觉自己在不断地下坠，却又被索尔用毋庸置疑的暴力拖拽回来，被钉在那根可怖的图腾之上求生不得求死不能，凿入灵魂深处的狠戾之中隐藏着阿萨神对自己绵长厚重的爱意。他终于有了害怕失去的依靠，仿佛船只入港，而锚只定一线。

就是你。

\---------------------------------------

“史蒂文。”

索尔的声音很清晰，毫无睡意，带着冰冷气息靠近到面前。史蒂夫下意识地伸出手格挡，手按压在纵横交错的菱形纹理之上。即使在超强度的训练和战斗中也生不出老茧的指腹，始终维持着新生肌肤的敏感度，他很快意识到自己在碰触的是雷神的铠甲。

他睁开眼睛，感觉腰还是有点酸软使不上力气。

“还难受吗？”索尔有力的小臂将他稳稳地托了起来，“刚才……实在是……”

介胄在身的阿萨神，动作间隐隐有金石之声铿锵作响，而他的嗓音却像所有温柔的情人一样暗哑亲昵，坚硬粗糙的手指轻轻地摩挲了一下掌心里微凉的皮肤，愧疚地说：“如果造成了什么困扰，真的很抱歉，吾实不应该那么……”

“还行，没关系。”史蒂夫无所谓地摇摇头，索尔彬彬有礼的生疏语气令他更加清醒了些，坐直之后就想要把手抽回来，但是对方却没有松开他的小臂，反而单膝跪地，抬起的双眼与坐在床上的自己视线平齐，他看起来还有话要说，但是很多很多顾虑和困惑挡住了这年轻神祇的唇。

史蒂夫歪着头打量了他一下，忍不住笑了：“原来你的头盔是这样的。”

“嗯。”

“沉吗？居然这么大的翅膀，”史蒂夫以手作笔，悬空描摹了一下那简洁古朴的轮廓，“第一次见你戴……”

“只是庆典时需要佩戴，这次是去……”索尔迟疑了一下，把剩下半句话咽了回去。

史蒂夫没有追问，他忽然觉得自己还在做梦，梦里这位身着金色铠甲的神，披着万丈霞光，与自己双臂交握，神的声音仿佛伴随着滔天浪潮，在自己静谧空洞的灵魂里凭空拍下隆隆巨响。

“我要回阿斯加德了，不过有事你还是可以随时召唤我，我会知道的。”神说，“史蒂文，吾……”

“哎……可是……”然而自己明明赤身裸体，史蒂夫却感觉到灵魂之外包裹着的硬壳是那么牢固而难以穿透，把一切话语和情绪都禁锢其中。

我的神跪在我的面前，温柔地、包容地、耐心地等待着我，而我穷尽心力，说得出口的竟只有一句：“……那……再见。”

索尔站起身，轻轻把沉默的史蒂夫推倒在枕头上，一手便将他不大的半张脸都遮上了，浓密的睫毛划过自己的掌心，麻酥酥的。

陷入黑暗的史蒂夫不安地动了一下，他听见他的神用一声叹息与自己道了声别。

“天还早，继续睡吧，吾友。”

\-----------------------------------

“索尔呢？怎么居然放你下了……”就昨晚的窗花事件来看，山姆本以为史蒂夫又会以另一种方式进行晨间锻炼来着。

“他回阿斯加德了。”

史蒂夫的口中吐出一团雾气，将卫衣的拉链拽到顶，今天跑得有点慢，没暖和起来。

“之前他说想在这里体验一把完整的圣诞季呢，怎么刚来没两天又走了？”山姆双手支着膝盖，呼哧呼哧地喘气，“不像话啊……堂堂雷神怎么食言呢？”

“……”史蒂夫摇了摇头，提起嘴角笑了一下，“人家有正事儿么，不能勉强。”

“可是……”山姆抬头还想说什么，但是史蒂夫已经跑远了。


	11. Chapter 11

————————————

接下来十天过去了，索尔始终杳无音讯。

当然对于这位另有王室本职工作的名誉外援，之前那阵恨不得天天来打卡上班的频率才是非常态，只不过雷神大人的缺席，悄悄给复仇者们茶余饭后增添了一个经久不衰的谈资和赌局。

“今天索尔回来了吗？”“没有。”

“我不玩了。”克林特扔下二十美元，举起双手，“这玩意完全看不到希望。”

“我真的觉得就是明天了。”娜塔莎笑眯眯地收起几张钞票，“你们还有谁想下注？”

“说到这儿，你们不觉得队长最近有点不对劲吗？”

“能吃能睡能折腾。”刚跟史蒂夫单练完的山姆·受伤的总是我·威尔逊在躺椅上休息，“哪里不对劲了？”

“就是太正常了才不正常吧！索尔已经将近两个礼拜不出现了，自从他们……”

“难道是分手了？”

“互利朋友有分手这一说吗？”

“索尔这家伙不会是睡够了就想跑路吧？”

“不不不，比较起来，我反而觉得是队长打算吃饱就算。”克林特若有所思地说，“你看他这些日子完全是一副波澜不惊的样子，赌气的明明是独自躲起来舔伤口的索尔吧？”

“你是说我们这位史上最纯情的复联队长把来自阿斯加德的雷神当成泄火工具吗？”托尼笑了起来，“哈哈哈哈哈！这听起来太解恨了哈哈哈哈！让索尔整天拽得二五八万的，结果还是被史蒂夫这个一百岁的处男涮了一把。”

巴基侧过脸，皱着眉看了一眼客厅外那道一晃而过的身影。

小史蒂乎，到底在逃避些什么呢？

\----------------------

复联大厦内部到处奔走相告：美国队长今天生气了，后果很严重。

抛开面容俊美处事稳妥的复联队长的外壳，史蒂夫·罗杰斯骨子里其实是一个很不好惹的人，他思维极其敏捷，口才也相当厉害，天生一副无畏强权的熊心豹子胆。大部分时候那看起来温和耐心的他，只是踏实恪守了士兵那种不问不说不霸凌的传统军规，严以律己，宽以待人，懒得在小事情上斤斤计较，但是这不代表他胸中不暗藏锋芒。

恰恰相反，复联冷知识之——罗杰斯队长看似只有盾牌这一件防守武器，但刀光剑影都藏在他精光四射的澄澈双眼和牙尖嘴利的饱满双唇间。

很显然弗瑞又双叒叕撞这个连发机关枪上了。

“到底发生什么事了？”

“打听这事儿就交给我了。”娜塔莎召小狗似的“啧啧啧”朝几个聚众开小会的人打了个信号，“来了！你们全都给我收声！谁都不许惹事！”

史蒂夫大步从电梯里走了出来，他真正生气的时候不多，不过一旦真动了真怒，那股仿佛从冰川中带出来的寒意便以他为中心开启冰霜结界，简直方圆百里之内寸草不生。大家面面相觑，假装若无其事地小心围观史蒂夫用一种不怎么像人类的飞快速度走到阳台上，抬起头看着阴沉发白的天空，嘴唇微微动了动。

“他在干什么？”

“贾维斯，队长说了什么？”

“Sir，那个位置没有音频接受装置。但是根据罗杰斯队长的口型，我相信他说的是：索尔，我需要见你。”

前后不过是一分钟的时间，那道炫目的彩虹桥轰然落下，阔别多日的索尔穿着一身较为轻薄的皮甲和刚及膝盖的短披风出现在阳台上，一脸关切又惊讶的神情，正要拥抱迎上来的史蒂夫，就被他抬肘挡住，双手只得落在肩上，不过那一瞬间的失落随着对方低声的话语迅速收拢，年轻的神祇紧紧皱起了眉。

“他们到底说了什么？？！！”

所有人百爪挠心。

“Sir，他们都背对着镜头，无法作出口型预测。”

“你看看你看看！什么叫呼之即来！这他妈就是爱情啊！”

“这是怎么做到的？打电话也得传个信号，雷神居然有那么长的耳朵，史蒂夫动动嘴唇，那声音我们都听不见，他就飞速抵达了？”

史蒂夫终于转过身，将背上的盾牌卸掉随手靠在墙角，一边解腕带，一边闷声不吭地出了客厅，看起来像是径直回房间了。

索尔跟在他身后走了进来：“吾友们。”这綁起维京发辫的半神抬手向大家打了个招呼，他的脸上风尘仆仆，像是从某个战场上匆匆赶来。

托尼觉得雷神的状态相当得不可言说，那牢牢黏在史蒂夫背影上的眼睛盛满了眷念，几乎是贪婪的：“说真的，索尔，你们俩……”他的两根拇指相对竖起，比划了一个手势。

“嗯？哦，你的意思是？不，我们只是朋友。”索尔这么说着，那越来越露骨的目光却令在场所有人芒刺在背，似乎雷神大人在自己湛蓝双眼里开辟了结界，足矣将那视线之外的史蒂夫剥光衣服，拆骨分肉，吃干抹尽。

“卧槽太恐怖了。”待到索尔朝众人略一点头追着史蒂夫也走出客厅，山姆立刻捂住了胸口，“我受到了惊吓。”

“这他妈还只·是·朋·友？？！！”

“谁说不是呢，明天早上还能见到活着的队长吗？”

“贾维斯，你能扫描出来吗？这个人是索尔没错吧？”

“Sir，据扫描显示，锤子的辐射数据与之前的记录全部吻合。”

“我知道史蒂夫为什么发脾气了……”娜塔莎从手里的stark-pad上抬起头，敲了敲台面，“神盾局留存了一份索尔的DNA生物信息，并开启了一项机密研究，代号是……”红发姑娘谨慎地扫了一眼索尔离去的方向，“……诸神黄昏。”

\--------------------------------

史蒂夫的那间屋房门半掩，索尔却踯躅不前，手抬起又放下，那困顿已久的渴望不因时间和距离有过半分势微。

这些日子，索尔一直在等待。

他暗自想，就叫我一声就行。

不需要说很多话，也不需要昭告天下。

只要独处的时候，很轻很轻地叫一声，叫一声我的名字就够了。

然而史蒂夫一次也没有呼唤过自己。

除了公事公办，真的没有一个字要对我说吗？

胸口疼得厉害，越是这么清楚地看着他，越是亲耳听见他的声音，索尔那满心的爱意便均化为利刃。

他终于走了进去。

史蒂夫没有回头，依然抱着手臂伫立窗前，像认识他以来的每一刻，雕像一般站得笔直英挺，看起来就算是天塌地陷，他也可以只身扛起。

“史蒂文。”索尔走到他背后，“不要担心，他们伤不到我。”

史蒂夫摇了摇头：“这不一样。”

“这具身体……”索尔无所谓地低头看了看自己的手，“……史蒂文，索尔不只是一具肉身，他们不能复制真正的我。”

“……”

“就像史蒂文·罗杰斯，不只是血清的载体，”他捏了捏那紧绷的肩膀，“而是史蒂文·罗杰斯的一切。”

史蒂夫顺着雷神的力道稍微侧转身，他的下颌收成了一个方正的折角，低垂的眉眼里隐隐含着热切的期待，爬满了胸口的痒和焦渴令他几乎无法将注意力集中在索尔的话语里。

仅仅十几天不见而已，史蒂夫竭力说服自己，稍等一会儿，不要这么没出息。

“九界之内只有一个史蒂文·罗杰斯。”

那么令人宽慰的声音。

“也只有一个索尔。”

血管中澎湃汹涌的热潮仿佛正在与之共振。

不能这样，他在说重要的事情。

史蒂夫紧攥着的拳头微微发抖。

索尔并没有留意到对方的异样，说完那句话便松开手，退后了半步，静静地站了一会儿才轻咳了一声：“还有一事，史蒂文，昨日，希芙与吾已经缔结了婚约。”

“啊……”史蒂夫点了点头，他的语气平平淡淡的，刚才颤抖的双手瞬间稳定下来，“恭喜。”

“所以，我们……”

“不必说，我明白。”史蒂夫又点了点头，“这些日子，承蒙照顾，谢谢你。”

索尔紧紧地盯着他的队长，不肯错过那张脸上任何稍纵即逝的端倪，然而他最终还是失望了，那尚未被虏获的可敬灵魂依然将大门紧闭。

史蒂夫对自己百依百顺，随便自己在他身上予取予求，多么过份的求索都乐于配合。但是索尔想要的却远远不止那一晌贪欢，爱情早已在心底卷起了怎么也填不满的渴望，而史蒂夫每一次柔顺展开的身体都在诉说着与真心无关的背道而驰。

即使以嘴唇亲吻过他身体发肤每一分寸的甜蜜和苦涩，那不足为外人道的呼吸、呢喃、啜泣、央求，那迷失在欢愉中的可爱情态，全都给了自己。

即使如此。

他的队长还是固执恪守着不纠缠不干涉不逾越的分寸，在床笫之外连一分一毫的眷恋都吝于施舍。

神和人并无分别，我们也会生老病死，爱恨纠缠。史蒂文，神的皮肤，会被中庭的出鞘利刃割裂。神的心，也会为求而不得的爱情破碎。

“客气了。”索尔转过身，“先走一步，队长。”

等等，先别走。

索尔！

我想我已经……

背后传来房门轻轻合拢的声音，即使是阿萨神，也没法听见那句没有脱口而出的呼唤。史蒂夫将额头抵在冰凉的窗户上，一点点吐出那口久久盘踞在胸腔内部的空气，仿佛自己的一小片灵魂也从那捂得发烫的肺泡里滑了出来，在透明的玻璃表面结成薄薄水雾，眨眼间就没了。

索尔。

索尔。

————————————


End file.
